Lost in Time
by sport21
Summary: After being convinced to visit a familiar psychic Peter witnesses shadows of a horrible future, one he hopes to prevent but when the Psychics parlour is attacked the connection of the vision is altered and Peter is now in the year 2030 15 years ahead of his time, a future with out it's greatest heroes and his only way home is long dead!
1. Foreseen Darkness

**Spiderman: Lost In Time**

**quick one shot maybe a continued story depending on reviews and comments of readers reactions **

Chapter 1: Foreseen Darkness

It was a normal day in New York City traffic was backed up, Parents walking their kids to school, just a normal day... unless of course you're Spiderman.

Spiderman was whipping through the city sky like bullet from a gun, he was in a hurry he had an appointment to keep and no force on earth or heaven was going to keep him from it, "gotta keep up this speed if I'm late I'll never forgive myself" he told himself as he zipped over the Daily bugle billboard. He was so focused on getting to his appointment he didn't even acknowledge usual rantings about him, "oh damn it, come on Spidey move!" he said trying to motivate himself into going faster but with poor results.

He swung through Queens borough bridge catapulting himself into a tree, **("note to self always spare 2 seconds to line up a proper shot")** Spiderman fell from the tree landing on his head, "son of a..." he growled as he started changing from his suit to the clothes he had in his back pack. Peter was half dressed when he saw the time "crap!" he gasped throwing on a shirt and running towards his house. he tore through the neighbours backyards jumping hedges and fences, he was almost there just one yard left, but it was _rex's_ yard, rex was a vicious big dobermen dog who ever since Peter was a kid tried to use him as a chew toy, Peter had just set foot on the fence when the hair raising growl echoed from the dog house and out came Rex teeth showing and snarlling "bad dog...bad dog, really bad do... ow!" rex had latched on to peters pant leg nipping his ankle as he did so before tearing the leg sleeve from his pants.

**(**"**I hate that dog so,so much") **he made it home with 10 minutes to spare, the house quiet, which was a good sign it meant nobody was there yet or so he thought, "nice pants Tiger... are you setting a new trend?", Peter spun on his heels to face a beautifull red head sitting on the couch reading a book. Peter was taken back, he nearly choked on his tounge "gah... Mary Jane what are you doing here?" he gasped, M.J looked up at Peter and smiled "did you really think I'd let you go through today alone?" she replied softly she knew today was normally a rough day for him.

Peter had changed his torn pants and returned to the den to escourt Mary Jane across the borough, they arrived at Queens community cemetary as they approached a lonley tombstone on the hill M.J let go of Peter's arm and stayed back while he continued on his way. Peter could feel a lump form in his throat it had been three years but the wound was still there a permnent scar on his soul like a tattoo "happy birthday uncle Ben" he whispered kneeling at the grave. "I'm sorry i couldn't save you... but I never stopped listening to you, everything I am and everything I do is because of what you told me... I miss you Uncle Ben" he whispered fighting back his tears, he stayed by his uncles grave for who knows how long.

Peter stood up and realized it was getting dark and M.j was gone but there was somebody waiting for him at the exit, some one he wasn't expecting...Ava. "What are you doing here?" he asked, Ava looked at Peter with puppy eyes "Fury sent me to get you for a training excersise, but when i got to your house your Aunt said you and M.J were hear" Ava replied "I'm not training today Ava i have prior plans" Peter deadpanned.

"yeah I kinda figured you would, your Aunt told me what today is... Peter i know days like today are hard, if you want to talk..." Ava trailed off emotional wasn't her strong suit but Peter had been there for her when she needed help and she wanted to return the kindness.

"Ava i made my peace with my Uncle's death long ago, coming here and talking to him just helps deal with things" Peter muttered

"what exactly are you dealing with?" Ava asked or rather polietly demanded

Peter sighed and shook his head as much as he trusted Ava, he didn't trust to tell her what had been bothering him. "nothing important" he replied "I'll see you around Ava" he finished walking past her and out the gate.

Ava watched Peter leave with a smile "I'll hold you to that web head" she whispered, "Ava come in" came Luke's voice from her communicator, "what's up?" she responded, "Trainings cancelled Sam did something to the training room controls and it's all out of control so Fury put it under lock down" Luke said. Ava sighed disappointedly she was looking forward to training today but now she had to find something else to, she finished her homework and aside from the guy's she didn't really have any friends "Parker! wait up!" she called chasing after Peter.

The two teens wandered around aimlesly through the city until a poster of and old woman in a red and silver out fit caught Ava's attention "_Madame Webs_ _secrets of the future: palm readings glimpses of your Future" _ "feel like learning about your Future Parker?" Ava asked tugging his arm towards the building. They entered the dark room surrounded by candles and a lingering mist, "Welcome to my parlour, Ava Ayala & Peter Parker" came a voice through the dark, "I think that only works if the Spider says it to a fly Madame Web" Peter replied with a smile. Ava turned to Peter slightly in awe "you've been here before?" she asked, but before Peter could answer the entire room lit up with candles, "yes he has a number of times but as his alter ego" Madame Web was sitting in a sophisticated chair with designed to look like a Spider web but what caught Ava's attention was the red band covering her eyes.

"yes young Tiger I'm blind and confined to this chair" Madame Web said, Ava was stunned this blind old woman knew Peter as Spiderman and had just called her White Tiger. Peter stood beside Ava giggling to himself "How are you laughing about this she knows who we are... we should call Fury" Ava whispered, " you sound worried Ava" Peter continued to laugh under his breath.

"how are you laughing this is serious!" Ava hissed, "Ava she's a dimensional guardian...she's an actual pshycic" Peter finished walking her over to a chair, Madame web turned to Ava "what would you like to know?" she asked.

Ava thought for a moment there was a lot she would want to know, would she have a family?, what kind of hero would she turn out to be?, what kind of future would she have?, will her friends be with her?.

"What will my future be like?" she asked, a thick mist enclosed around Ava cutting her off away from Peter's side as Madame Webs chair began showing multiple White Tigers and Ava's within the strands of webbing, "there is more than one future that pretains to each individuale person, for you i see 2 alternate visions each one is affected by your choices in this time".

Ava was quiet as she looked at her 2 Futures each was different in one Future she had two kids playing in a yard, another she was dressed in a black Tiger suit giving orders to Nova, IronFist and Powerman but they all looked like they had seen hard times, Nova's helmet was dented with a few scars on his face, IronFist was missing his right arm and Powerman had 3 long scars running across his eyes under his glasses.

"the first one is a future where you have met &fallen for your true love, gone to college and as you can see became the perfect aunt to your niece and nephew" Madame Web said, but Ava's attention was focused on the other Future. And Madame Web took notice "this one is a darker time, the world has fallen into darkness the heros of the world either perished or scattered through out the world, only a few remained to fight the ultimate the evil", Ava looked closer at the visions before her the guy's were there but Peter wasn't, "where is Spiderman? shouldn't he be with us?" Ava asked.

Madame Web delt two cards onto the table one was the grim reaper the other was a demon looking Spiderman with claws like wolverines, "In this time line the Spiderman you know and trust has been dead many years, in the other ...he is a great influence upon your happiness" Madame Web said disheartedly.

Ava froze in her chair "...dead?, ...how?,...when?" the smoke cleared and they had returned into the parlour, "I'm sorry child but that question is not adjacent to you" Madame web said, Ava went to turn and find Peter when Madame Web stopped her "you can not tell him what you saw the events of time must unfold uninterupted or you could change the future for the worse".

Ava left the parlour with a haunting chill in one future the world was right but in another the world was dark and her closest friend was gone and in the other he was only an influence upon her happiness, "so how was it?" came that stupid proding tone. Ava turned to Peter he had an uplifting smile on his face, "it was... strange" she said, "it usually is... and it's occaisonalily scary" he replied as he entered the parlour, "what exactly did you show her?" he asked, he wasn't even at his chair yet and the mist filled the parlour as it was with Ava multiple Peter's and Spidermen appeared within her webbing.

"you're always a special case Spiderman" Madame Web said softly, Peter watched as Future version of himself was working with some one who looked like Doc Conners on an experiment Peter took notice of a slight red discoloration mark on his neck "is that a hickey?" he joked, "as a matter of fact yes your girlfriends are very passoniate and territorial about you" Madame Web replied with a sly grin. "girlfriends as in plural? as in more than one?" Peter gasped excitedly, Madame Web simpely nodded "yes two to be specific" she finished, before shadows from another future played before him it was a dark, cold and nightmaresh future, a Spiderman based figure was cutting down people the screams rang through the open space blood spattering and spraying every where, this Spiderman was a cold blooded killer, his costume resembled Peter's only it was red and black with a gold Spider on his chest exactly the way it looked when he took on Phoenix's power.

"how...how could I become that!" he stammered in disgust, Madame Web did not answer him, instead her head turned to the door "it would seem I over looked this detail" she whispered.

Peter averted his eyes from the shadows he was witnessing to Madame Web "over looked what?" he whimpered **("Spider sense tingeling!")** "Ava!" Peter shouted turning to the door but was lifted from his feet by a massive explosive shockwave, he was thrown into the mist which began swirling like a twister sucking him in, as Madame web was thrown back across the parlour.

Ava was pinned under a large chunk of debris, her head spinning and a loud ringing in her ears as purple smoke and and snakes swarmed around her, Ava wasn't a girly girl but she still didn't like snakes she was paralyzed as she felt the snakes slither over and around her "ewww so nasty" she cried.

A green mech suit with a crystal ball on his head entered the room he walked over the destruction, Ava didn't recognise this masked foe even if she did she was pinned and couldn't move.

the green mech suit entered the parlour to find Madame Webs chair was over turned and she was a few feet away laying limp on the floor, the man in the mech suit walked over to the her and took a scan of her.

"you have a true connection to the tempremental time rift, a power to see the future... most useful" he laughed turning his back leaving the old woman on the ground,

"you will never poses that power Mysterio and Spiderman will stop you" Madame web said in a raspy voice.

"I have a special act for Spidermans appearence" Mysterio replied before vanishing in a cloud of purple smoke.

Ava had finally wiggled out from under the debris and hurried into the parlour she took a moment to asorb the sight of the destruction before her eyes found Madame Web, "Madame Web!... are you alright" Ava panicked,

"I'm fine child" Madame web replied as Ava helped picked her up and placed her back in her chair. Ava began scanning the room looking for Peter but there was no sign of him,

"Peter!...Peter!...Peter where are you!" she called her voice echoing off the walls of the empty parlour she was getting worried Peter might have been one for dramatic appearences once in a while but even this was over kill.

"Peter i swear if you jump out and say boo... you'll wish you were crushed under this concreate" she growled trying to mask her concern, "he's not here young one" Madame Web whispered as she caught her breath. Ava looked back at the old woman with tears building in her eyes "then where is he?" she whimpered, Madame Web was quiet as her breathing became steadier

"he is lost in time" she finished.

**well and guys & girls let me know what you think? is worth continuing? **


	2. A Shroud Of Darkness

**Chapter 2: A Shroud Of Darkness**

**thank you latinoheat151 for the supportive review**

**thank everyone who favourite and followed this story, I shall continue with this story please enjoy**

Ava was at a loss for words Peter was gone as Madame Web stated _he was lost in time _during the attack she wasn't focused on her abilities and Peter disappeared in the confusion, multiple dimensions with various futures hope of finding him was virtualy non existant.

Fury and the team arrived at was left of the Parlour Ava was crying actually crying while Madam Web was just lost, she had lost track of her favourite champion. "I can't believe he's gone" Ava whispered from her spot on the stairs as the team was digging through the rubble she hadn't yet found the words to tell them that he wasn't here,

"how is it even doing something as simple as seeing a psychic web head manages to have a building dropped on him?" Nova laughed thinking that this whole senario was a joke that is until he saw Ava's shattered expresion.

"you won't find him guy's" she sniffiled prompting the guys to gaze in blighten shock never once in 2 years together had they seen Ava shed a single tear, "what makes you so sure?" Powerman asked hesitently taking a cautious step backwards.

"because... there is nothing to find" she mumbled, the guys barely caught her words but took them to heart all the same, "he is dead?" asked IronFist, before Ava could repsond Madame web cut her off, "not dead...lost" she said "Ms Ava should I find a trace of Spiderman I shall inform you and the other" Madame Webs voice echoed through the air as she disappeared. the 4 teens remained in silent shock and sorrow for a few minutes 3 unable to comprehend what they were told and 1 starting to crave vengence on the man in green mech suit who ambushed the parlour.

"if that guy in the stupid suit hadn't attacked Madame Web she wouldn't have broken her focus and lost Peter to some distant time line!" Ava was getting angery, she wanted nothing more than to track down the Mystery man and make him answer for what he did but first she had to find him.

Peter awoke sprawled over jagged and broken chunks of concreate some of the pointer pieces were poking him in the back, he was sore and had a throbbing pain " awwe man Who got carried away with party poppers?" he groned before realising he was alone and it was extreamely dark. It's never dark in New York especially to this degree "Ava are you ok?" he called out. there was no answer so he got up and searched the area, but the area of the entire block was demolished except the museium that was still standing untouched, "what the hell happend?" Peter asked scanning the destruction of the city.

"Attention it is now 8Pm the city curfew is effect any citizen caught in the streets after curfew shall be dispatched with extreme prejudice" came a robotic voice from around the corner. Soon after a squad of androids came marcing around the corner guns drawn they were all police colored blue and black except one at the lead, hes was red and black, "that's new" Peter gulped as the robots turned down an alley way,

"hault you are out past curfew the sentence is death!" the robots voice stated,

"try it metal mouth" I'll turn you to scrap metal came a voice from the same alley.

Peter crept up to the alley way he could scarcely see who the robots were crowding only that he was a srawny middle aged man, the robots were circling him as the red and black one barred down on him "retinal scanning confirms... Sam Alexannder A.K.A super hero Nova".

"Sam!" Peter gasped poking his head back around if the man he was looking was in fact Sam then something went screwy at Madame Webs parlour,

"Sam Alexannder you're charged with treason, willfull destruction of sentry droids, and vigilatisum the sentece is execacution" the robot said pointing it's blaster at Sam's face.

Peter couldn't stop himself he had to help Sam, he quickly grabbed a lid from a nearby garbage can and whipped it like a frisbee, the lid struck the blaster knocking his shot out of alignment missing Sam's face. Admist the confusion the robots began searching for their secondary target, Sam tried to find an escape route but he knew if he moved to much their motion sensors would detect him and he'd be fried.

he took one step back and felt a hand grab him by the scruff of his shirt and pull him upwards on to a fire escape, he didn't see his rescuers face just the back of his head as he lead him up to the roof tops, "who are you?" Sam asked cautiously in this city a good semaritin was nonexistent only people who wanted something for themselves would pretend to help another.

Peter stopped at the edge of the roof and turned back to Sam if this was an alternate dimension or a distant future he would have to explain himself "Sam it's me Peter..." he trailed off as he caught Sam's reaction, he was stunned and slightly mortified at who he was looking at,

"not possible... you're dead" Sam gasped looking at Peter like he was crazy "you've been dead for 15 years, you can't be hear...It's not possible" he was denying what he was seeing.

As far as Sam knew Peter died 15 years ago when he was on a date with Ava at some psychics shop, "Sam I swear to you it's me" Peter said calmly but Sam continued to deny this " I don't know who you are but there is no way in hell you're Peter Parker, he was one of my best friends and he died along time ago" Sam protested.

Peter stood in shock 15 years into the future and he was believed to be dead and what was really weird was Sam just admited he was one of his best friends, "are you refering to what happend at Madame Webs?" he asked.

Sam was still hesitant about talking to a possible fraud but his instincts were telling him to go along with the conversation "the psychic that you and Ava saw before you died?... yeah the old lady said she couldn't find you" he stated,

Peter just had a blank stare on his face "I didn't die that day Sam I ended up being transported to... when the hell am I?" he asked.

Sam looked over both shoulders with a scared expression " if you're really Parker then you should be able to tell me something that only you and i would know" Sam said,

"when you and the team were staying at my place i found your journal about how your exgirlfriend dumped you for some jackass" Peter replied.

Sam's draw dropped open he couldn't believe his eyes "Peter it really is you" he laughed, Peter smiled and nodded as Sam gave him a brotherly hug "dude this is awesome you're alive... you're extreamely young but you're alive!" he cheered,

"Sam where is everyone? and what the hell happend around here?" Peter asked nervously. Sam went quiet trying to figure out the best way to sum up what transpired over the past 15 years he only had one answer "follow me I'll take you to the others they'll help explain everything" he whispered.

Sam lead Peter to a storm drain and slid beneath the city streets it was dark and damp and had a weird smell, it took a few minutes for Peter's eyes to adjust to the dark but once they did he was able to speed up and find Sam near the harbour. "the Tri-carrier went down sometime ago and sunk here in the harbour" Sam said as he knocked on the door,

"password?" came a voice from the inside, Sam looked at Peter and nodded "Fury" he replied, the door hissed as it depressurized and Sam lead Peter inside, the layout was different it was cluttered with pappers and equipment but Peter's eyes fell on two older women in skin tight black suits one had silver hair and high heeled boots, the other was wearing a tiger costume even in their older age they still looked amazing.

"hey Tiger! look what i found running around on the streets" Sam laughed pulling Peter ahead of him,

Ava pulled off her mask as she and Cat turned to see 17 year Peter Parker before them, at first Peter was expecting Ava to be happy to see him, But instead her claws sprang out and in a blur she had Peter pinned under her boot on the floor with her claws dangeling inches from his face "who are you!" she growled.

"Ava! It's him... It's really him from 2014" Sam said pulling her off of Peter,

Ava looked Peter up and down before a gentle smile crossed her lips and she pulled him in tight in a constricting hug "I can't believe you're here, we had all given up hope" she whimpered in his ear.

"Ava since when did you start wearing black?" Peter asked curiously checking out her costume,

Ava smiled "due to the extreame lack of light in the city at night we had to adapt our camoflauge so Black Cat loaned me one of her old suits and I made myself a new mask" she said. Now Peter was smiling "so seeing as you're what 32 ish now does this make you the black cougar or is it still Tiger?" he chuckled

Ava Patted Peter on the head playfully "I had forgotten how bad your jokes were" she said pulling him over to a table "first things first we better tell you what's all happend while you were away" Cat said siting on the otherside of him.

Peter sat at the table as the two women beside him told him the highlights of world changing events.

"After you disappeared we tried finding the guy who attacked Madame Webs but shield didn't have any files on him, so we were left waiting for him to resurface but he never did, It was 3 years before Madame said you were gone we had to stop searching for you when..." Ava trailed off as she remembered the following events,

"Osborn found away to aqciure samples of Spiderman, Hulk and Lizard D.N.A he engineerd a perfect Spiderman double that would only serve him. He used that Spiderman to destroy the Tri-carrier and... destroy other heroes, those of us who survived were forced into hiding down here" Ava finished.

Peter sat insilence and was starting to feel sick, he was presumed dead, Norman Osborn had created doubles of himself, Hulk and Lizard and used them to destroy the tri-carrier and kill the other heroes, "Ava where's Aunt May and Fury?" he asked.

Ava took a deep breath before she spoke " your aunts on board in the lounge and Fury... Fury died the same day the Tri-carrier was lost"

"Fury died!" Peter choked, "how did all of this come to happen and couldn't have been just because I disappeared" he protested.

Cat spoke up this time " once the rumour was out that Spiderman was dead every villain and low life hit the streets and took overthe city, It was Electrode who destroid the citys power supply and himself in the proccess, once the city went dark the villains had the advantage they could move around in the dark while the heroes were still exposed... that's why i gave Tiger one of my black suits to help blend in to the shadows" she said.

"is that Parker?" called Lukes voice from the doorway, Peter jumped from his chair, Luke had long scratch marks across his eyes leaving him blind "thought i heard your voice, It's good to have you back my brother" he chuckled holding out his hand,

"Luke what happend to you buddy?" Peter asked shaking Lukes hand,

"courtesy of Spider Lizard" Luke deadpanned touching the edge of his scars.

"Spider Lizard?" Peter asked turning back to Cat and Ava, "Osborn crossed the gene samples of you and Hulk and Lizard he made a few genetic twists" Cat replied,

Peter went quiet again Osborn created an evil double ganger of him and then crossed his genes with that of Lizard and Hulk, "where's Madame Web I have to go home I have to fix this" Peter whimpered.

"Peter Madame Web died a little over 10 years ago" Ava replied, "So i can't even go home!" Peter shouted, looking at Ava and Cat with a defeated expression.

**(chibi Spidey swings across on to Peter's shoulders holding a shovel "were stuck in the future with no way home! should i start digging a hole now?" he asked)**

Peter cupped his face with his hands, he was stuck in a dark Future with no way home to change it and his only connection home is dead.

**Peter is stranded in the year 2030 with evil genetically altered versions of himself and roving death squads of androids who know the identities of the last living heroes.**

**meanwhile in 2014 Ava and the guys are ready begin the hunt for Mysterio and away to bring their friend back , can the team somehow change the past to alter the current Future? **

**or is the Future set in stone and Peter's fate sealed?**


	3. The Return Of Black Suit Spiderman

**Chapter 3: The Return Of Black Suit Spiderman**

**Thank you everyone who has followed and favourite the story**

**latinoheat151: thank you for your suggestion I think I might try and work with it**

Peter was unable to sleep tonight he was to distracted by the events of earlier hours, he had learned his Aunt May was married to the new informal director of Shield Director Coulson.

_**(memory Flash Back)** Ava and Felica escourted Peter back to the lounge in what remained of the Tri-carrier he couldn't help but notice all the sideways glances everyone was giving him "Ava why is everyone staring at me?" he asked. Ava didn't slow down or break stride as she spoke "Peter you have to remember you've been assumed dead for 15 years and the Spiderman of this day and age is responsible for the death of 187 people and the destruction of earths greatest heroes" she replied, _

_Peter felt his heart stop he kept forgetting that he was no longer a symbol for people to aspire to, kids no longer pretended they were Spiderman, his suit was now the symbol for death and destruction a slave to the Oscorb empire._

_he walked through the halls silent as the wind until a middle aged man with blond hair and one arm exited a dark room, "namaste my friends" he humbly greeted the girls before his attention turned to Peter and his eye's sprang open "a shadow from a happier time seems to haunt your steps" he said. _

_"holy crap It's Danny!" Peter gasped staring at the older version of his friend "Danny please don't tell me you lost your arm because of me" he pleaded._

_Danny placed his hand on Peter's shoulder "it's good to see you again my brother and no this injury is not your fault... this is the result of an encouter with Osbornes Spider Hulk" Danny replied... "it still hurts when it's cold out" he finished,_

_"is anybody still normal around here?" he asked as his aunt may exited the lounge._

_Peter was astounded his aunt hadn't aged a day 15 years and his ileged death and she still looked like she was in her mid 30's, "hey Aunt May" he greeted her with a smile causing her to drop what she was holding and grabbed him, "Peter you're alive" she sobbed into his hair, Peter felt something metal and cold brush past his ear, "Aunt May... is that a wedding band" **(end flashback)**_

Peter kept tossing and turning on the pull out couch he was distracted Cat and Tiger had left to go on a recon mission the guys couldn't go due to severe wounds or in Sam's case a stolen helmet and Peter couldn't go because his suits were all destroid or used by Norman's Spider goons. So Peter was left behind to and it drove him crazy, he rolled over once more when he saw something out of the corner of his eye a Spider crawling through spilled white paint he couldn't explain it something about that white spider started jogging his memory, **(a light bulb appeared over Peter's head as chibi Spidey knocks on the bulb "oh wait a sec" he said screwing in a spare light bulb which lights up) ** Peter shot straight up in bed, "damn it how stupid are you Parker" he said out loud as he sprang from the bed grabbing his t-shirt and jacket.

Peter raced through the city sewers, following the marked trails all the way back to Queens, There wasn't much left of Aunt Mays house and what was still standing looked really unstable but Peter had to get into his room so with a quick jump he flipped through what was left of his bedroom window, he pulled open his closet door and started flipping through his clothes until he found a black bag hanging.

"never thought I'd be saying this but Cat thank you for your seemstress skills, I just hope everyone can look past the simularities to the other black suit" Peter said to himself shuddering at the thought of wearing venom as he pulled a hand tailored Black suit from the bag, it was identical to venom straight black with a white spider and eyes.

* * *

Tiger and Cat were perched on a water tower with a clear veiw of Osborne's penthouse Harry was fiddeling with a mask while a beautifull red head sat on the couch taking no interest in Harry's activities. "well junior and his wifeare up to the usual he's obsessing over what ever that mask in his hand is, and she is still resenting the marriage" Cat said lowering the binoculars "but unless you can stick to the wall we won't be able to hear a word he's saying".

"I believe that's my area of expertise" came a voice from behind them, Cat and Tiger spun around but saw nothing but shadows, "over here" came the voice again, Tiger and Cat turned around again to see a glowing white spider and a pair of eyes looking at them from the shadows "Peter?.. is that you?" Tiger asked confoundedly, The figure stepped out of the shadows, " I had one suit left hidden away" he said "what do you think?".

Tiger looked at Spiderman almost in fear "y...you're wearing venom" she choked, "No It only looks like venom" Spiderman replied before Cat cut him off, " Spider that's the suit i made you isn't it?" she asked clearly not even trying to hide her smile,

"yeah Cat it is... and it's a perfect fit how'd you manage that without my measurments?" Spidey asked. Cat continued to smile leaving Tiger silent on the sidelines.

after a few more quick laughs and a hug Spiderman swung over to Oscorb penthouse, he landed on the roof looking in the skylight Harry was leaving the room leaving his wife on the couch sitting next to a very odd looking vase,

"holy crap that's Sam's helmet!" he exclaimed as he watched the woman leave the room to. Spiderman quickly pulled open the skylight and dropped to the floor the penthouse hadn't changed in 15 years, but shaking off the distractions Spiderman grabbed the helmet but stopped when he heard a metalic clicking noise behind him "god please don't let that be a gun" he whispered before turning around "Mary Jane!" he shouted in shock.

M.J didn't lower the pistol "it's bad enough my husband & his father created those clones and ruined that suits good name but for you to insult it by wearing venoms suit and trying to rob us that's just sick" she growled,

Spiderman was paraylzed his oldest friend was pointing 45. Pistol at his head with intent to pull the trigger but that wasn't his greatest shock "you're married to Harry? and you let him ruin my name?" he asked offendedly "what the hell M.J" he shrieked.

Mary Jane still did not lower the gun or even blink " you expect me to believe you're the original Spiderman who disappeared 15 years ago?, you're just some kid in wrong colored tights" she snapped, "... wow that is actually really hurtful" Spiderman replied " but..." he quickly jumped back to the skylight. "see ya M.J" he called back, he had only taken a few steps when a blinding light lit up from every corner of the penthouse, the light's were so bright Peter could feel his eyes burning under his mask "Argh" he growled instinctivly shutting his eyes. But that only made things worse his eyes felt gritty like sand had been rubbed in them and he couldn't see causing him to stumble off the roof.

"Spidey!" Tiger and Cat immediately jumped after realizing he wasn't going to catch himself, Tiger tried to catch him but he was falling to fast.

Spiderman flipped and rolled through the air as he plummeted to the street, Tiger watched as he free fell she was about to loose her best friend again if she didn't do something soon. Cat swung through on her grapling hook and snagged Spiderman out of the air coming to a sliding/rolling stop on the old Daily Bugle building, Cat was resting on top of him. A position she hadn't been in years and stirred up emotions she thought she repressed along time ago after he disappeard "Spider..." she whispered in wanting desirable whisper.

Tiger landed down a few feet from them and rushed over "Spidey what happend?" she panicked.

Spiderman slid the helmet down beside him "I found Nova's buckett" he whispered, both Tiger & Cat stared at the helmet in awe for 3 and a half years Nova's helmet was stolen by an unknown attacker and Spiderman of all people found it in Harry Osbourns penthouse.

"Tiger I can't see anything" he whimpered, Cat pulled his mask off, his eye's which were normally dark blue were now almost completely clouded over, Tigers hand jumped to her mouth, " Spider... you're blind" Cat said caresing his face with a sympathetic touch. The women were speachless Spiderman was blind.

Tiger and Black Cat guided Peter through the maze of tunnels back to the Tri-carrier, oddly enough Peter was able to slightly see through the dark spots but the glow sticks still made him wince.

Mrs. Cage entered the med bay where Peter was sitting on the table, Ava and Felica stepped outside to have a private disscusion, "alright Peter, does this irritate you eyes at all?" she asked shinning a light in his eyes,

"It stings a little bit" he replied. Mrs. Cage scribbled a quick note on her clip board "okay Peter tell me if you notice a change" she said before flicking off the light's, Peter was still for a minute as his eyes darted back and forth "I can see everything clear as day" Peter replied.

Mrs. Cage scribbled down another note, okay Peter I'm going to put these on you and you tell me how your eye's feel" she said placing a pair of shades on his eyes then turning on the lights again.

when the lights came on the shades Peter was wearing got darker and he was able to see without his eye's stinging, "this is perfect!" Peter cheered jumping off the table,

"auto darkening lenses, you're not blind Peter it's a condition known as snow blindness when your eyes become sensitive to light after extreame exposure, luckily you were only exposed for a few seconds the effects will be temporairy although undetermind could be hours to months before your eyes heal" she finished.

Peter walked outside the med bay just in time to catch Ava and Felica's conversaition.

"really Ava are you more upset about the fact I still love him after having time with him?, or is it you're upset because you never got the chance to be with him?" Felicia snapped.

"Felica still loves me?" Peter whispered to himself as he continued to listen,

" you're not the only one who still loves him Felica although that doesn't matter now, given the chance he would choose you over me we both know that, but you know he's to young to have a relationship with either of us" Ava replied.

Peter could hear the hurt in her voice, "Ava too? how could i have not noticed this?" he asked himself, he never would of thought Ava felt that way about him or Felica still having feelings for him.

"he's 17 Ava, that's the age of consent" Felica said.

**("this might be an interesting timeline" said the devil Spidey nudding Peter's head "two smoking hot girls both hot for you" he winked. "hey now you can't think like that they're two wonderful women both of whom trusted you and cared about you, you can't take advantage of their vunerable feeligs for you" argued Angel Spidey). **

Peter stopped hiding and entered the lounge, "well I'm only able to see when it's dark but I'm still usefull" he joked as he sandwhiched between the two older women.

" Ava, Felica if I'm guessing i don't make it home from this timeline so that being said if this is going to be my home now, I'm making it a better life... I want to help put Osbourn out of business and fix this and maybe bring back the good memories people used to have about me" Peter said.

**Peter's eye's have taken a serious injury after dawning his hand tailored black suit will this hinder his abilities or help him reach a potentially higher skill?**

**It seems both Ava and Felicia are still harbouring dormant feelings for the web head... how will that play out ( fans choice in review or P.M)**

**realising he's not going home Peter is going to try and fix the future and restore his good name can he do it or will his friends find a way to bring him home.**

**please review/ comment or leave a suggestion as you see fit thank you **


	4. Cat Meets The Team

Chapter 4: Cat meets the Team

(2014 present day) It's been 5 day's since Spiderman/Peter vanished from Madame webs parlour and things haven't exactly been easy.

The rumour of his disapperence had been leaked out to the public and the criminals saw fit to take advantage of his absence, So far it was just the street criminals robbing jewelry stores and banks but Fury was worried that the increase in crime but spark a powder keg of trouble should the wrong people find out Spiderman was gone.

Tiger and the team were out on the roof tops under going one of Spiderman's more amusing trainning methods, Nova flew over head as the others tried to catch him. He wasn't quiet as capable as Spiderman at evading the others but he was the fastest one.

"Nova at least try to make it a challenge!" Tiger shouted as she pulled him down by his ankles to the roof top,

"OW! come on Tiger seriously! ease up will you" Nova growled as he picked himself up off the ground, Tiger was always the hardcore trainning enthusiest but lately she's been going a little over board, the last few sessions have been pushing the teams limits.

"heya Tiger I agree with Nova ease up a little at this rate it will be you who puts us in the med bay rather than the criminals" Powerman said,

Tiger just brushed off what they said she knew if they were going to save the city they had to pick up the slack that was left after Spiderman disappeared.

There was alot of slack left over none of them realised just how much Spidey did for this team to keep it in balance,

"Team we just had an alarm at Stark towers, somebody robbed his vault. get over there and aprehend the theif" came Fury's overbearing voice from the communicators.

With that the team ran off to Stark tower, Tiger couldn't help but wonder who was insane enough to rob Stark towers as well as have the skill to rob his vault. The team ran across the roof tops until a blue motorcycle came speeding up beside them, "what the..." Tiger was confused but jumped on the bike none the less and sped away to Stark tower.

Her name was Black Cat, She was a master cat burgalar then again it was her family business.

Cat loved to steal partly because she was kleptomaniac but mainly because everytime she allowed a robbery to go wrong her favourite playmate and on again off again boyfriend Spiderman would come and stop her. But much to Cats dismay Spiderman didn't come instead she was met by four unknown and uninteresting heroes,

"who exactly are you?" Cat asked disappointedly "and where's my Spiderman?" she pouted playfully thinking Spiderman was just hiding on her.

"What do you mean your Spiderman!" Tiger snapped with a little to much venom causing the guys to look at her oddly and Cat to glare at her vengefully.

Cats eyes narrowed and zeroed in on Tiger she didn't like competion when it came to Spidey, She didn't even the like the fact that Peter was still friends with Mary Jane. " I meant it like it sounded Spideys mine and no Kitty cat knock off is going to steal him from me" Cat snapped before back flipping on to the side of the building and running straight up the wall.

"are... you.. kidding me?" Nova said watching this astoundingly beautifull women run up a 90 degree building "did web head offer classes on wall walking?" he asked confoundedly, Tiger wasn't so interested in her wall climbing abilities she was just looking forward to the new challenge.

Tiger tore off after the thief driving the Spidercycle up the building after her, the bike shot stright up and came crashing down on the roof inches from flattening the thief, "you're under arrest" Tiger growled as her claws sprang out but the theif just smiled as her claws sprang out "nice of you to at least keep the claws before you ripped off my design" Cat hissed.

the two feline based teens glared at each other with looks that were either spitefull envy or a terrortorial agression, "look snow leapord, alibino jaguar or what ever you call yourself, I'm waiting for Spidermn so can you and your cheerleaders go play somewhere else" Black Cat said in a teasing tone waiving Tiger away.

"the names White Tiger and I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who you are! and how you know Spiderman!" Tiger growled. She wasn't exactly in the best of moods as it was, with Peter being gone, the recent jump in street crime and having some bimbo in a black skin tight suit with a low cut parting top nearly exposing her clevage to the whole world saying Spiderman was hers was over whelmingly agrivating.

"my name is Black Cat and Spiderman is somebody to me that I'm guessing you only wish he was to you" Black Cat taunted, she to was getting agrivated Spiderman was late again to meet up with her but now she had to compete with a goodie two shoes Tiger girl she was more Spiderman's type and that only made her madder, she hated competion especialy when it came to Spideys affection.

Rather then give Tiger's cheering crowd a chance to catch up and interfere Black Cat tackled Tiger and threw her into an air duct, Tiger got up and went on the offencive, remarkably Black Cat was just as well trained as her in martial arts she was blocking & countering every move Tiger knew.

"not bad for a knock off" Cat said almost sounding genuine before kicking Tiger backwards, "we'll have to settle this later, it would seem my date has stood me up" she said diving off the roof.

Tiger raced over to the edge just in time to see Black Cat swinging away on some kind of high tension cable, leaving Tiger to stare after her as the guys finally caught up to her.

Later that night Ava tossed and turned in her bed, _"Spiderman is somebody to me that I'm guessing you only wish he was to you" _Black Cats words were repeating in her ears and it made Ava revaluate her feelings for Peter something she never did before now... "before now he was always around I never had a chance to think about it. I'm closest to him then the others and I've known them longer" she thought to herself as she rolled over trying to get comfortable "but it was Peter who helped me deal with Kraven and kept me on the hero path... awe damn it Parker how'd you do this to me... how?" she whispered to herself rolling over once more her eyes went half lidded and she let out a soft yawn "...idiototic jerk" she mumbled before allowing sleep to take hold of her.

Black Cat however was still out on the streets doing what ever she wanted in an attempt to draw Spiderman's attention, but so far nothing was working finally she got tired of playing around and wanted answers. Black Cat swung through the city towards Queens.

She found her destination and landed on the roof with feline finnesse not making the slightest sound, Cat crawled through the window leaping onto Peter's bed "you have some nerve standing me up Spider!" she growled ripping the sheets off of the bed only to find Peter wasn't there.

"Peter! who's in there with you?" came Aunt May's voice from outside his door,

Black Cat quickly launched herself out Peter's window seconds before Aunt May came in, "Peter!"

Cat heard Aunt May scream which told her that Peter hadn't been home for a while.

Ava was awaken by the sound of her cell phone blarring at her bedside table, "ugh hello" she mumbled grogily,

"Ava It's May Parker sorry to wake you but the boy's turned their phones off, is Peter still at Luke's?" she asked.

Ava finally became clear headed and realised that the team had been lying to May about Peter's absence by having him stay the night at the guy's "house's"

"Oh sorry Mrs. Parker, kind of asleep still, Peter's still at Lukes" Ava lied,

the line was open for a brief minute until May spoke again "...ok dear could you have him call home thank you and sorry to wake you" May replied ending the call.

Ava hated lying to May especially considering May was like a second mother to her when she and the team needed a place to live after the helicarier went down,

"I can't sit around and wait anymore!" Ava said to herself rolling out of bed and changing into her costume " the man in the green suit with the oddly shaped helmet, he's still out there".

Tiger left the Tri-carrier on Spidermans motor bike, she had no leads on the man in the suit except for Madame web, which was as good of place as anywhere to learn something.

Tiger speed across the city trying to relocate Madame web, but she met with an unexpected detour, Black Cat seemed to be on the same path as her over looking the rubble that was Madame webs parlour,

"what are you doing here?" Tiger snapped stopping just beside her, Black Cat just looked at Tiger "by the looks of it the same as you looking for the old woman who used to live here".

Tiger went the offensive first throwing a solid punch lifting Cat clear across the roof, Cat retaliated with her claws drawn she moved with her lightning speed and engaged Tiger. The two fought with great speed and precison, Their martial arts skills at an impass neither one could land a punch It would be several minutes before the two Cat girls created enough space between them and allow them to breathe at a steady pace.

Tiger was ready to attack when a familiar red smoke surronded the two "if two insist on kiling each other then who will save Spiderman?" Madame webs head appeared floating in the mist,

"why does Spiderman need saving?" Cat asked, turning to Tiger like it was her fault.

"Spiderman is lost to a distant future of an alternate time line, one that can easily be Alterd for the better by the unfolding events of today, you two must put aside this petty feud and allow yourselves to work along side one another" Madame Web said.

"work together, she is a thief" Tiger snapped,

"A thief who shares a common destiney as you" Madame Web replied before the smoke parted ways,

"a common destiney?" Cat asked confoundedly, Tiger just shrugged it off she really didn't want to work with Black Cat but if it meant saving Spiderman she could swallow her pride just this once.

"Maybe we can make this work... for Spidey's sake" Tiger said reluctently offering Black Cat her hand,

Cat eyed Tigers hand suspeciously Before extending hers " For spider's sake" she said as the two shook hands.

"good, Now i shall keep searching the other dimensions for Spiderman, you two need to find a way to bring him home should i fail to do so" Madam Web ordered fading into thin air,

"how are we supposed to do that?" Cat scoffed, Tiger rolled her eyes under her mask, she wasn't liking this partnership already.

"we start by finding out how possible time travel is outside of Madame Webs psychic abilities" Tiger said, she heard Cat faintly scoff at her plan,

"Peter you're sooo going to have to make this up to me" she thought to herself.

Black Cat took another look at White Tiger, She was Spiderman's type, a goodie two shoes just like him, but what she and Spiderman have was real(ish) sure they were more or less just playmates or on and off couple but that was the realest relationship she'd ever had since her high school freshmen boy friend and as far as Cat was concerned that putrid scumbag doesn't count. Only Spiderman/Peter ever mattered to her.

"So when do we decide who gets Spider?" Cat asked.

**So Tiger met Cat and so far they don't seem as compatible as their 2030 counter parts, in fact they almost seem hostile towards each other and over the web head no less**

**ladies and gentlemen what's the verdict so far? review/comment really do want to her any suggestions/opinions **


	5. Two Cat's & A Spider (A Web Of Romance)

Chapter 5: **Two Cat's & A Spider (A Web Of Romance)**

**thank you everyone who has reviewed/followed or favourite this story glad everyone's enjoying it **

Peter's been in the year 2030 for roughly 5 days and in that time he's been busy trying re establish his former good name, under the cover of darkness Spiderman's been taking out low lifes and death squads.

Although at the repeated insistance of Cat & Tiger he still couldn't go public with his intentions, at least not until people were convinced that he wasn't one Osborns puppets, So for the time being he stuck to the shadows as promised but hit and run tactics meant he had to train to maintain and sharpen his skills. Which proved to be greatly difficult considering he was still suffering the effects of the snow blindness,

Because he wasn't allowed to show himself to the world and the fact that a 17 year old Peter Parker would be easily recognised and raise Suspicions he was confined to the Tri-Carrier all day long.

"Tiger I'm getting tired of these trainning excersises" Spiderman moaned in agrivation "I want to get out on the roof tops again, I want to swing from sky scrapers I want to be the hero again",

Tiger removed her mask & squeezed the bridge of her nose in frustration, she could understand Peter's eagerness to get out and be the hero again but he had to stop acting like a child and realize until he could win the people over again he had to remain hidden.

"Peter enough!. Ok, you're driving me crazy with this childish behaviour and I swear if you keep acting like a child I am going to treat you like a child" she snapped,

Peter's eyes widend behind his mask this was new and scary, that was the first time Ava ever spoke to him like that in either dimension. **(" is it weird that Ava Ayala just basicly went all "mom" me?"), **

"come on Ava the purpose of the costume is to inspire people, I'm not really inspiring anybody as "the thing from in the dark" if anything I'm creating more fear in people" he argued. Ava's eyes narrowed on him she looked irritated and then some "that's it go to your room!" Ava snapped pointing to the door,

"I don't have a room here!, I sleep on freaking pull out couch in the lounge!, I'd kill for my own room!" Peter replied with a smart ass tone which did not impress Ava at all, sure when she was younger watching Peter finding loop holes with orders was cute but right now it was just pushing her to throttle him.

"Then goto the lounge!" Tiger ordered,

"I can't!, Coulson & Aunt May are in there" he replied.

Ava was growing very impaitcent with Peter even his boyish charms couldn't help him at this point "then goto my room and stay there until I tell you to come out" she yelled.

"are you really treating me like I'm 7 years old?" Peter asked thinking that this conversation was completely insane, "I mean come on Ava you have to admit this just cra... Ow,ow,ow".

Ava grabbed Peter by his ear and dragged him down the hallway to her room, "I warned you Peter if you're going to act like a child then I'm going to treat you like one" she said pushing him into the room, "stay here until i or Cat come and get you" she snapped as the door slammed down between them.

"so am I grounded?" he asked knowing full well he was talking to himself again "smooth Pete real smooth" he sighed flopping on Ava's bed sinking into the soft comfy matress, Peter scanned the room he'd never been in Ava's room before It wasn't quite what he was expecting, in the middle of the floor was a punching bag that looked like it had seen better days. A book shelf filled and over crowded with math books, romance novels and other sorts of books but what caught his attention was the collection of pictures, the first two were pictures of the team one with Peter and the other with Black Cat.

"seems like i was replaceable after all" he said unable to control the sinking feeling in his stomach, his eyes turned towards a 3rd picture it was just him and Ava Peter recognised from their trip to koney Island.

"she said she forgot those photos back at the booth" he thought to himself showing the slighest smile

"you know I do believe Ava sent you here for a reason and it wasn't to snoop through her photos"

Peter closed his eyes and hung his head he didn't need to turn around he knew that devilish seductive voice anywhere, "sorry Felicia... coudn't help myself" Peter replied,

Felicia smiled as she watched Peter loose himself in the fantasy and memories Ava's pictures were generating in his head.

"come on Spider let's go have some fun" she said with a cute wink and smile, Peter was slightly hesitant Black Cats idea of fun usually involved stirring up trouble or stirring something of a more personal nature,

"Cat please clearify" he squeaked

Cat smiled again "I could but it's more fun for me to let you try and figure it out" she said running her hand through his hair messing it up.

Peter just had a blank stare on his face, Black Cat was an enigma to Peter always has been, even as a couple he couldn't figure her out,

"Come on Spider let's go for a run like old times" Cat said turning towards the door leaving Peter hypnotized by her swaying hips, "as always Spider catch me and win a prize" she called back.

That was all the motivation Peter needed Black Cats prizes were better than any carnival or commercial contest prizes, as fast as he could without making a sound he ran off after Black Cat.

It was still early morning so the sun was just rising on the city allowing Spiderman and Black Cat to move freely without being spotted,

"well Spider catch me if you can" Cat playfully taunted as her grapnel cable sprang out and pulled her to the roof tops above them with Spiderman trailing on her heels, Black Cat hit the ground running quickly putting space between her and Spiderman, her abilities could always rival his when she was younger but now that she was older and had extra years of practice she was out performing him.

Cat was leaping and almost floating through the air and like Tiger, she did it with grace. Spiderman still couldn't help but marvel at how Cat could move so fluidly in her outfit,

**("seriously that suit looks so tightly formed to her body if you weren't standing in front of her you'd think it Cat wasn't wearing clothes how can she even move in it... Seriously I've asked myself that question since the first time i met her... then again that question can apply to Tiger's new look too, maybe it's a distraction method")**

Spiderman pursued Black Cat as fast as he could but was still unable to close the gap, this realisation disheartend Spiderman he was really looking forward to collecting his prize from Cat "Damn it, this really isn't fair" he mumbeld to himself still swinging after her.

Black Cat looked back and saw Spiderman was trailing behind " oh poor Spider, guess chasing an older woman is more than he can handle maybe i should give him a fighting a chnance" she said with an ambiguous smile. Cat dropped into a parking structure and ducked into the shadows waiting for her playmate, she remained hidden the only thing that would give away her hiding spot was a glowing red icon on her belt, Cat waited eagerly and hungerly for her prey.

Spiderman came swooping in landing on the roof of a parked car "ok Cat what are you playing at?" he whispered scanning the area he might not be able to see in the light to well anymore but in the darkness he could see everything. Even a slender female perched above him on the railing, he jumped at Cat pinning her to the ground "caught you Cat" he laughed.

his laughter quickly faded when Cat shattered like glass under his grip " what the?" he gasped stepping back, he looked at the spot Cat had shattered "C...Cat?" he stammerd,

Spiderman was beyond shaken at what he saw he thought something horrible was happening which lead to him not paying attention to his spider sense.

Spiderman was forced up against the hood of a car pinned under the surprisingly solid weight of Black Cat, She was sitting on his chest pinning his arms with her knees "Sorry Spider I think I miss heard you, who caught whom?" she asked with a devious smile as her eyes traveld up and down his body a faint spark of desire lite up in her gaze.

" Okay Cat you caught me, could you let me up now your leather suit is kind of ...comprimising" he choked trying to remain perfectly still,

Cat looked back down at Spiderman she didn't realise how she was positioned on him, she was perched on his chest with her knees pinning his arms down and his head was between her inner thighs. "what's wrong Spider? don't you like this? what am I saying of course you do every 17year old boy has a cougar fantasy" she laughed.

before Spiderman could even think of a response a quick flash of light lite up the parking structure "oh this is so going on my blog Black Cat dominating the new Spiderman on a benz" both Spiderman and Black Cat looked over and Saw Nova of all people with his phone pointing at them. "Sam delete that video!" Spiderman growled,

"Nova send me that video first" Cat giggled still not moving from her position on Spiderman,

Nova was standing there smiling as he played with his phone "okay Cat there you go I sent it too you" he said smugly,

Black Cat still hadn't moved and Spiderman couldn't move out from under her, "good boy Nova now delete it, Tigers orders Spider is supposed to kept a secret from the public" she said slyly watching Nova's triumphant smile flip to defeated frown.

"W..Wh...What? are you serious right now 15 years and I finally get the video that will garuntee me 100,000 hits and I can't even keep it!" he shouted

Cat smile did not diminsh she was enjoying making Nova miserible and having Spiderman pinned under her again was just an added bonus. "Sorry Nova but those are Tiger's orders" Cat laughed as Nova flew away pittying himself " this blows" they heard him mumble.

Cat turned back to Spiderman her eyes had an unusual twinkle about them "now Spider where were we?" she whispered as she leaned in closer lifting his mask just above his nose " I think I missed this the most about having you around Spider" she lightly grazed her lips against his taunting him, daring him to return the motion which he did,

the sensation of Cat's lips embracing his again reignited the spark of feelings he carried for her, Cat felt Peter's tounge twist and massage hers and she knew she had him again she could call him hers once more, she slid her legs down from his arms as she drapped herself over the length of his body.

"Ahem" came a growl from from the shadows behind them, Cat broke away from Spiderman and turned to see Tiger standing behind them with her arms crossed, even behind the mask she could tell Tiger was feeling betrayed.

"Tiger I can explain this" Spiderman tried to say. "shut up Peter!" Tiger hissed, turning her attention back to Cat "what happend to staying away from him because of his age?" she growled,

Cat didn't know what to say, her only excuse was that she wanted the one real thing that made her happy that she had as a teenager, but she also knew Tiger had the same feelings towards him. Tiger extended her claws and took her stance it looked like she was challenging Cat.

**(**"**not good, this might be the scariest sexiest thing i'll ever see but these two are deadly enough to really hurt eachother")**

Cat dismounted Spiderman and flexed her claws "sure you want to do it this way Tiger?" Cat asked hesitantly like she didn't want to fight Tiger.

"we had a deal Cat, I thought our friendship meant enough to you that you wouldn't have done this" Tiger said trying conceal her cracking voice.

Shadow Tiger and Black Cat went at it their claws sparking as they clashed together, their skills equall neither one was landing a single hit, to be on the sidelines watching this it looked like the two women were dancing rather then fighting. with the exception of the surrounding cars being damaged beyond all hope of repair the fighting was quite centere based.

Tiger slammed Cat off of another car shattering the windshield, and Cat retaliated by slamming a fire extiguisher off her body.

It would be a short hour of these two slashing at eachother before Spiderman finally decided to try and smooth things out between them "okay ladies lets stow the claws and talk about this like grown ups. **(" that sounded weird to you guys to right, I mean I am by far the youngest one here and I'm the only one being mature... ok yea that really sounds weird")**

Spiderman tried to force himself between the two feuding women "girls please I'm begging you to stop..." Peter's words trailed off as he felt 10 slash marks drag across his body, Tiger clawed his chest and Cat caught him in the back, Both women froze in the positions as they realised what they had just done, "Spidey!" they screamed.

Peter dropped to his knees and his vision went blurry finally he collasped.

Ava and Felicia paced back and forth in the waiting room while Mrs. Cage examined Peter's wounds, "I can't believe this happend. He just came back to us and we nearly take him out" Ava cried kicking a chair in front of her.

Felicia wasn't much better although she was much quieter, she had betrayed her best friends trust and even fought with her, "Ava I'm sorry for all of this but mostly for betraying your trust and making a move on Peter after agreeing that he was to young. but come on It's Peter we both know how much we both want him",

Cat went quiet what she was about to suggest seemed totatly insane but she wanted her and Ava to both be happy, "maybe we could share him" she suggested.

Ava looked at Felicia the ability to speak had escaped her, Felicia was suggesting they share Peter like some kind of toy "Felicia you realise you're suggesting polygamey right" she asked.

"No polygamey is deffined as a marriage to two or more what I'm talking about is more of a conjoint relationship" Felicia replied,

Ava pondered on Felicia's idea it would be easier to decide who gets him on what days rather then who gets him period and this way neither of them would loose the one person they want more than anything else in the world " when you put it that way it's not the worst idea I've ever heard but let's just run this by him first Peter's pretty old fashioned when it comes relationships".

"he's 17 years old and were two hotties believe me his hormones will over power his sense of logic" Felicia laughed.

Ava couldn't help but smile "guess Peter's in for surprise when he wakes up".

"so who gets him first?" Felicia asked

"you just had him in that parking shed in all fairness i should get him next" Ava retorted

"we might need a schedule for this" Felicia mumbled

"girls he's awake if you want to see him" Mrs. Cage said interupting the two

**Leave it to Peter to break up a Cat fight and get cut down in the process.**

**The girls have come to an unusual agreement concerning their relationship with Peter.**

**what does everyone think? I do enjoy reading your reviews and suggestions/comments thank you**


	6. Personal Agendas

**thank you latinoheat151 I'm glad you're still enjoying the story and for your suggestions **

**thank you Rubius for your Idea I might have a chapter build around it later on in the story**

**and thank you everyone for reading.**

Chapter 6: Personal Agendas

_Peter's Agenda is to get out and find away to fix his team, but the girls have their own Agenda and want a nice Sunday on the couch with movies _

Peter sat in the med bay while Mrs. Cage went to fetch Ava and Felicia.

**(" hey guys I'm guessing you read the last chapter so you know why I'm in the med bay. I just want to point this out for a general safety rule guys when girls get into a fist fight don't get between them It hurts")**

Ava and Felicia sat on either side of Peter with a shared strange expression**, **it was creating an unsettling feeling in Peter "why do I suddenly feel like a mouse in house of cats?" he asked, **("haha rhyming without trying")** Ava and Felicia laid down beside him still with their odd expressions.

"ah girls really starting to get weirded out here" Peter squeaked, "Awe you hear that Ava Spiders on edge" Felicia cooed, Ava's arm snaked around behind Peter's head without him noticing "He does doesn't he?, maybe we should help him calm down" Ava giggled as she pulled Peter's head towards her and locked her lips around his. Peter's eyes nearly jumed out of his head he had imagined kissing Ava since the whole Kraven ordeal but he never thought he'd get the chance to. His lips started to tingle as Ava playfully nibbeld on his bottom lip and slightly tugged on it before her tounge started probing the depths of his mouth a sensation he returned very eagerly.

They broke apart because Ava wanted to make sure she had him hooked on her, the wanting look in his eyes told her she got what she wanted, Peter wanted her.

"not bad" she breathed "although he could use a little more practice" she laughed.

Felicia smiled over at her while Peter was looking back & forth between them trying to figure out what was going on, "well he'll get lots of that between us" Felicia whispered giving Peter a quick peck on the lips"Spider in case you haven't realised yet you now have two girlfriends to keep happy so it's strongly recomended you rest up tonight" she added as both girls gave him another parting kiss before leaving him alone in his bed.

**("what just happend? one minute those two are trying to kill eachother and now I just had both of them in bed basicly telling me I'm in a relationship with both of them, how does something like that even happen?")**

Peter laid back in his bed trying process what just happend, "I'm starting to like this future, although I'm going to have to do something about Osbourn ruining my image and those genetic monsters he's created but I'll need the team to do it" he sighed.

"Sam has his helmet back so maybe I can convince him, Danny might if we can help him fine tune his ability to fight with one arm, but Luke's blind which means he'll think he's a liability" he banged his head off the head board trying to think of away to re-assemble his team.

" So Cat & Tiger. A master theif and a hero haha, a perfect angel and a naughty devil" Peter laughed to himself, "DEVIL! son of a..." Peter sprang from his bed and threw on his suit which looked like Felicia restitched for him and made his way out of the tri-carrier.

Spiderman zipped from point to point across the city, with the city power controlled by Oscorps stolen reactor technology the lights remained off at night, not that it mattered those patroling death squads kept the people off the streets after 8pm. Spiderman swung for close to 2 hours until he finally arrived at hells kitchen,

"Alright Devil please tell me you're still kicking and that I didn't make this trip for nothing" he whispered. Scanning the shadows of the slums known as hells kitchen no sign of Dare Devil but he did take notice of 2 4 man android death squads "great Robo cops are here" he sighed swinging down to them at high speeds he bowled through them sending a handfull flying across the streets.

The sounds of gun fire woke up the civilians drawing their attention to their windows to see a black suit Spiderman turning the death squad droids into scrap metal,

"mommy look! Spiderman is good again".

"did Osbourne lose control of one of his clones?".

"Spiderman is fighting for the people again!".

"Why is this one dressed in black?"

These and other chants filled the air as more and more people looked out their windows, Spiderman ripped the last android in two before he was fully awhere of what was happening around him.

"so much for being a secret... Tigers going to kill me" he said to himself, he turned to leave when he was confronted by a man in a red suit,

"hey Devil" hey squeaked nervously, Dare Devil didn't respond he just kept staring at him making his skin crawl Devil maybe blind but he could still see and his silence was just creepy.

"who are you?" Devil asked coldly

Spiderman got tounge tied trying to figure out how to explain how he traveled 15 years through time without sounding crazy. " I'm Spiderman and I need your help" Spiderman pleaded, Dare Devil remained silent as Spiderman's vision hazy "what the?..." he dropped to the ground without another word.

He awoke shortly after passing out with Dare Devil over looking him, "yeah that's not creepy at all Matt" he groaned sitting up right his head felt like it weight a ton,

"so you are the original, I suspected as much when I couldn't see your face through your mask unlike the other Spiderman in this city but you knew my name the other one didn't, where the hell have you been hiding kid?" Devil asked sounding relived that he was talking to the original Spiderman.

"you took a hell of a risk exposing yourself tonight kid care to enlighten me as to why?" Devil asked,

Spiderman took a slow deep breath "I'm going to shut Osbourn down but I need my teams help, problem is my power house team mate is blind so I was kind of hopping...",

"you were hopping I could train him to draw upon and fight with his other senses" Devil replied cutting him off.

Spiderman was again speachless he thought he might have offended Dare Devil and he was running low on friends to ask for help in this time line,

"you're planning on putting Osbourn out of business?... I suppose I could take a few days to help a friend of an old friend" Devil chuckled reaching a hand to Spiderman, "thank you Matt" Spiderman replied.

Spiderman and Dare Devil returned to the tri-carrier it was nearly dawn, he lead Devil towards the gym where shields none super agents trained, with not being able to see Luke didn't use the training simulations anymore. They found him running on the treadmill while Danny was lifting dumb bells,

"hey Luke!, I brought a friend to get you back in shape" Spiderman cheered "Devil- Powerman, Powerman- Dare Devil" he said quickly as the two older heroes shook hands.

"Spider!", Peter felt a chill run down his spine Felicia didn't sound happy,

**("ok she either heard about last night or something worse is going to happen to me" Chibi Spidey jumped down onto his shoulder holding a piece of papper labbeld **_**will and testoment of Peter Parker**_** " so who gets what boss?")**

Spiderman bolted from the gym as fast as he couldbefore Felicia found him but she caught him around the corner, "morning Spider" Felicia cooed before taking a sip of coffe. Spiderman was distracted by Felicia's outfit she was wearing one of his old suits that she had legnthend into a night gown that barley came past her waist revealing her long smooth legs.

Felicia knew his mouth was hanging open under his mask "like my nighty Spider?, I got to say it's nice and light perfect for summer sleep wear" she laughed lifting his mask off to reveal his red face, **("wow my suit never looked so good") ** " It's a little tight across the chest but other than that cute and comfy" she said watching Peter's face turn a darker shade of red,

"it might be a little tight because my torso isn't as formed as yours" Peter replied bashfully, Felicia patted him on the head playfully "It's cute seeing you so inocent" she said "come on Ava's almost done with her morning work out so you better get something to eat". Felicia gave him a quick kiss "or you could help me pick out something to wear today" she snickered,

"Felicia he's 17 and so as long as Phil is in charge this counts as my house and I won't have a 32 year old woman talk to my son that way" Aunt May came storming down the hall. Peter wasn't expecting Felicia to smile at Aunt May's reaction,

"you're right May he's 17 which means he's old enough to decide things for himself" she replied, "and besides would you rather he was alone the rest of his life?" she added.

Aunt May crossed her arms and shot Felicia a very disapproving look, " yikes, alright Mrs. Parker I won't invite Peter back to my room" Felicia pouted, she gave Peter a parting tounge massaging kiss before leaving him alone with Aunt May, " you're missing out Spider" she called back.

Aunt May rounded on Peter her gaze was like a shrink ray making Peter feel incredibly small "Peter what are you doing she's 15 years older than you" Aunt May growled,

"Aunt May technicaly she would be my age if the me from this dimension was still alive and I traveled 15 years into the future skipping the time in between so really there is no age difference" Peter argued hopping science could back him on this. But before Aunt May could retort Ava exited the training room wearing a yoga pants and a tank top carrying her Tiger costume,

" morning Peter" she said giving him a kiss "ready for a real work out?" she asked playfully getting a very displeased look from Aunt May,

"Ava he's 17 your to old to be taking my son "_around the world"_ as it's so labbled, you and Felicia both need a good talking to" she demanded, Ava just stared blankly at Aunt May "uhm Mrs. Parker I was refering to training today" she replied.

Aunt May just shook her head, her son being kissed by Felicia was no surprise that was just the way she was, but Ava too she did not want to get involved anymore Peter hooking up with 2 older women was more than she could handle without her morning coffe.

" I don't think Aunt May approves of our little love triangle" Ava said, Peter just stared into space he was having perhaps the weirdest morning ever, the only thing that went as planned was Dare Devil agreeing to train Luke and soon he could get the team ready to go after Norman Osbourn,

"Ava I should tell you I found an old friend to retrain Luke" Ava looked at him like he wasn't making sense, "why?" she asked,

"because I'm going to try and save the city and to do so I'll need the entire teams help" he replied.

"you are aware that it will take time before the others are ready to fight right?" she asked, Peter nodded " but gives me time to better adapt to my uhm... selective vision" he sighed his snow blindness was still something he needed to adjust to,

"It also gives us sometime to go over our schedule with you" Ava laughed as a fully dressed Felicia returned, "ok mondays, wedensday and thursdays are Felicia's day with you, I get you tuesday,thursday and saturday's" Ava said.

Peter wanted to faint between training, patroling and now two girl friends he had no free time except for sundays " so I get sunday's to myself?" he pleaded, the girls looked at eachother and smiled "no sundays is group movie night" they said in unison.

**(" I don't think I have the energy for this")**

"and It's sunday Peter" Ava smirked as she and Felicia wrapped their arms around his. The girls sat Peter down on the couch while Felicia picked the movie and Ava popped the pop corn, Peter was at a loss something like this would normally be considered a fantasy but he couldn't enjoy himself because it felt like a dream. "Peter you look so tense, you really need to relax" Ava said dropping down beside him "Felicia are you coming?"

Felicia smiled as she cuddled up next to Peter "not yet but when Spiders up for the challenge we'll see" she laughed, causing Peter's face to turn a deep shade of red he nearly blended into the couch.

"Oh that is just pricless" Ava laughed

"god please be good to me" Peter whispered.

"meh, even if gods not you know we will be" the girls said sinking deeper into the couch with their arms wrapped around Peter and their heads on his shoulders.

**("this has to be dream there is no way this could ever happen to me back home... No body pinch me ")**

**Dare Devil is alive and has agreed to train Luke to use his other senses.**

**Peter has two beautiful women on his lap and he thinks he's dreaming is he?/ considering Aunt Mays response to her discovery of their little love triangle.**

**coming up: the secret of Spiderman goes viral and Norman set's loose his reptilian killer to exterminate the new threat (Chapter 7 the Predator in the sewers) **

**Tittle is open for suggestions as is chapter content, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter **


	7. A Predator in the sewers

Chapter 7: A Predator in the sewers

It was early Sunday morning and Norman Osborn A.K.A the Green Goblin was watching a security feed from hell's Kitchen the night before, he had heard the rumors of how a living shadow was coming out of the dark corners at night and destroying his security droids. He watched as a black figure demolished his droids with ease,

"so another Spiderman has surfaced" his eyes slid to the figure in the corner beside his desk "I don't want this copycat over throwing my reign on this city, if he is able to inspire those insignificant fallen idols to come out and challenge me again... I'll personally put you down, be sure to see that he is dealt with send Conner's I'm sure he hasn't had a decent meal since he dealt with Powerman" Goblin said.

The figure stood up straight and nodded "as you wish master" he replied exiting the room, a conniving smirk formed under his mask "Goblin's worried, this should be interesting" he said to himself.

He made his way into the Oscorp basement towards a damp foul, rotting smelling cage "Conner's...Time for a hunt, find this man" A giant green Lizard sprang at the bars trying to claw at the man before it, "sit down!" He ordered holding up his cell phone showing an image of Black suit Spiderman to the cage "you know who this is don't you?"

"Venom!" Lizard hissed, "good because you're going to kill him" the man said opening the cage and letting the Lizard free. Lizard snarled and hissed as he crept out from his cage and with lightning speed shot for the sewers.

(**Later that day)**

Peter was sandwiched between Felicia Harding and Ava Ayala watching a movie "they seriously made a hangover 4 didn't they murder the franchise enough after the 3rd one" Peter groaned in mock agony.

"Well they had to clarify what happened after Allan got married and stu had his plastic surgery" Felicia replied, Peter sighed and sat back in his spot he was getting tired of watching movies. But Ava & Felicia seemed pretty content with their plan,

Ava was purring while Felicia vigorously used her hands to explore Peter's body. Completely unaware of Danny entering the lounge "Ahem, am I interrupting?" he laughed,

Peter's head torqued over to Danny but the women just waved him out, "Peter: Luke and the red guy with the horns are looking for you" he said. Peter rose to his feet slightly stumbling, his legs had fallen asleep "awe man of all the times to lose strength to my legs" Peter sighed as he followed after Danny.

Danny led Peter back to the training room where Dare Devil was trying to get Luke to listen to the world around him to help identify an enemy's location, "everyone and everything has its own sound, its own signature tune you just have to listen for it" Devil said. Powerman stood perfectly still as Devil quietly moved around him, his ears perked up "your boots must be wet Devil I can hear you squeaking on every step" he boasted spinning on his heel to face Devil. His fist narrowly missed Devils head,

"Very good kid you're listening, now zero in on the sounds focus on the target and keep surrounding sounds distant but do not block them out".

Peter watched as Luke began to fall back into his old rhythm he was missing Devil by mere centimeters, Ava & Felicia finally came to check on Luke's progress, they couldn't help but smile Luke was getting better. "I'll admit Peter this plan of yours might actually work" Ava said confidently, Dare Devil stopped in mid fight and lowered his guard,

"Devil what's wrong?" Peter asked sounding concerned. Dare Devil stopped dead in his tracks and was looking out the porthole window,

"There's something in the sewers... It's not human" Devil whispered walking closer to the window "its closing fast, It's on four legs and It's hissing maybe snarling" he finished.

"How can he do that?" Ava asked intrigued at Devils ability, "that's his power" Peter smirked at her with a smug playful grin, "cute Peter now wipe that smirk off your face & go change!" Ava snapped clearing everybody out of the training room like rabbits running from coyotes. Peter was already in his suit from his trip to hell's kitchen last night so he followed Dare Devil to the exit and into the dark sewers.

"this feels like a creepy intro to a slasher flick" Spiderman stammered through chattering teeth this was perhaps the part he hatted most waiting for something to jump out of the shadows at him, he stood back to back with Dare Devil, "it's close now" Devil whispered,

"Not helping!" Spiderman yelped, the faint sound of claws scrapping on concrete echoed from the end of the tunnel followed by a low hissing noise "veenommm" It hissed.

Spiderman nervously gulped whatever this thing was, it was here for who it thought was venom but Venom was Spiderman **(" great another identity mishap... I need a new persona") **the scratching noise got louder as the monster got closer "Devil what is that thing?" he whispered,

Devil turned his head there was a splashing noise and Devil saw it as the water sprayed over the monster "it looks like a giant Lizard" Devil said.

Spiderman's eyes widened the Lizard was coming after him but as he recalled he cured Conner's during his last encounter with the sinister 6, which left him wondering how was he turned back into the Lizard?.

Lizard came into his view, whipping down the hall at lightning speed his tail slithering after him his fangs were stained pink, "he looks more reptile than human" Spiderman said watching the Lizard in horror and taking his stance, ready to make his move when his friends came storming out of the Tri-carrier, "guys really I'm supposed to be the last one the party that's like my whole bit on the team".

"Hey scale face ready for another round!" Powerman shouted, Lizard snaked through the darkness rebounding on and off the walls disappearing into the shadows,

"Where did he go?" Tiger growled scanning the area "Spidey can you see him with your night vision?" she asked.

Spiderman turned to Tiger she couldn't tell under his mask but he was giving her a _duh!_ expression "Tiger I can't use my night vision because of my eyes remember" he jeered at her **( chibi Spidey swung down on to his shoulder holding a bear trap, " dude you know that's going to come back and bite you right, this right here is a visual of what's going to happen to you" he places the bear trap down "open mouth" he said struggling to open the trap, "insert foot"** **he said slamming his foot on the trigger causing the jaws to bite down on his ankle, his eyes bulged and watered "ow did... not think...that through" he cried "ok demo's over i need a nurse by-bye")**

Devil fired his grappling hook into the shadows forcing Lizard back to the ground "grab him!" Nova shouted as he started blasting around Lizards feet.

IronFist landed a devastating strike throwing Lizard towards Tiger & Cat, he flopped around in the air throwing his weight into the two heroines bowling them over, Lizard slinked off back into the shadows,

"He's too fast for me to see! "Spiderman gasped

Lizard shot from side to side across the top of the tunnel moving like a shadow, one by one he swooped down and picked off the heroes throwing them against the walls and swatting them with his tail.

"There has to be an easier way to deal with this guy" Nova groaned struggling back to his feet, there was another fast paced scurrying noise overhead.

"Nova! Light it up!" Spiderman shouted, Nova looked at Spiderman with a puzzled expression, "dude are you sure Mrs. Cage said you could really mess up your eyes…"

"Just light up the tunnels!" Spiderman shouted, Nova did as his friend instructed in a surge of power he illuminated the dark tunnel revealing the Lizard hanging from the roof, the light made him flinch and close his eyes giving the heroes the opening they needed. The feline themed heroines used their speed to quickly break his grip from the stone dropping him to the ground where Nova and Powerman doubled teamed him with a body slam.

Lizard hit the wall with such force part of the roof caved in on top off him, the battle paused as the last of the ruble dropped onto the pile, and everyone was quiet while they stared waiting for Lizard to appear. There was a shift in the debris followed by Lizards head bursting from the stones with an ear piercing screech, which was silenced by a strike from iron Fist knocking Lizard out cold.

"I wanted to do that" Powerman laughed.

Lizard was secured and restrained in a cell while the heroes all converged in the situation room to discuss their plans for him,

"I say we make a pair of boots out of him" Luke said while rubbing his eyes, Peter was mortified no body was disagreeing with him or even suggesting they try to cure Dr. Conner's and it was making him morally sick. He was so sure that they all remembered how to do the right thing but what he was seeing were not the actions of his team mates,

"So that's it you just kill him? When did you guys start following Osborn's methods? That's Dr. Conner's not some monster!" he growled.

Everyone looked at him and he could tell they were all thinking he was just a naive kid with a fools thought of second chances. But it was his belief in redemption that made him who he was and nothing would change that. Ava walked up beside him and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder,

"Peter he's not the man you remember, after being captured and chained in a cage for so long…. He only knows how to be a monster" she said gently. Peter pushed her hand off and stormed out of the room refusing to believe this was what his friends now called justice.

Peter made his way to the prison cells stopping in front of a restrained Lizard staring into his eyes, his narrowly slit eyes glaring back at him locked in a mental & emotional struggle.

"You know who I am?" Peter asked, The Lizard tilted his head to the side "Peter Parker" he softly hissed,

"Very good doc, I want to help you but in order to do so I need to know if there's still a part of you that wants to be saved" Peter said "so prove to me there is still human in you, you've done it before Doctor Conner's I'm asking for just the slightest hint that you're still in there, prove that Osborn doesn't own you" he demanded.

Once more their eyes locked with combative intensity not blinking nor breathing they remained locked in conflict finally Peter got his answer, Lizards eyes reverted back to Dr. Conner's round hazel eyes "help me… please" he whimpered.

Peter nodded he had his conformation Conner's was still in there, which meant he could be saved, "I'll have you normal soon Doc".

With those parting words Peter left the prison block and went to the lab to work on the cure, he lost track of time as he worked away completely oblivious to the fact that it was now night. Felicia & Ava came looking for him wearing their night attire. They found him still lingering over the docs notes and micro scope "Peter you need to sleep, call it a night" Felicia said,

Peter ignored her and scribbled something down on his note pad "not tired" he said. Looking back into the scope he was possessed on his personal mission,

"Peter I know you want to help Dr. Conner's but burning yourself out won't do anyone any good" Ava said softly, Peter shot a cold glance towards her "you might be right but at least I'm actually trying to save him where as you guys just voted to execute him" he snapped.

Ava &Felicia took a step back from Peter he clearly didn't approve of the way things were operated but this was the world they lived in now, their code was no longer "_with great power, comes great responsibility"_ as he had lived by since his uncle's death but ever since Osborn took control of the city their code was adapt or die now.

"Peter you know you can't save everyone" Ava whimpered, "No. but I can sure as hell try" he looked up from his notes to the two women before him "Involuntary or not this is, all of this is my mess and I'm responsible for it, so I'm going to save Conner's, shut Osborn down and do what I ever I can to save this city…. I'll do it alone if I have to" he finished.

The girls were frozen Peter wasn't himself he was determined to save Conner's, Ava knew why every time he tried to give somebody a second chance, to see the good in them he was let down. He took one more look through his lens to examine how the new cleansing formula was reacting with the Lizard sample, the human genes were counteracting the over growing Lizard gene. Peter smiled a proud triumphant smile as he filled a syringe with the gene cleanser,

"Hopefully this works" he yawned exiting the lab with the girls behind him, "Ava if this doesn't work he will be devastated" Felicia whispered.

"I know but he's not going to stop until he finds a cure" Ava replied.

Peter returned to the Lizards cell "alright doc let's see if this works" he pleaded injecting the Lizard with the serum.

It took a few minutes but the tail and the scales melted away leaving a naked doc Conner's curled up on the floor.

Ava quickly brought Connors a blanket, while Felicia brought him some food and coffee which he went through like doughnuts, "thank you girls" he breathed turning to Peter looking both grateful and astounded "I don't know how you're alive kid but I'm truly grateful you are thank you Peter how many times have you saved me now?" Connors laughed,

"Just glad to have you back doc" Peter yawned "but we all need some sleep so have a good night".

Ava & Felicia glared at Peter "did he really just say that?" Ava growled, "Yeah apparently he's not tired when we tell him he needs to sleep but as soon as he sees fit he is… I'm going to kill him" Felicia snapped.

"Sure you want to do that now!" Peter shouted back "whose night is it?" he called back with his stupid laugh,

"I do believe It's mine" Felicia cheered "night everybody" she said chasing after Peter her improvised spider night gown climbing up her body with every step and pulling Peter into her room and closing the door.

**that's one way to end a night cure a friend of his mutation and aggravate your girlfriends not like that can come back to bite you.**

**Connors is human again, how is Osborn going to deal with that?**

**coming up the merc with a mouth and his own TV show makes an appearance in the crab apple, and a horrible encounter with the "wolf Spider" leaves Peter broken when he finds out how his most violent tag team partner came to his end.**


	8. The dead pool show

Chapter 8: The dead pool show!

(2014 present day)

The city was calm for the first time since Spiderman's disappearance, but not all was calm, Ava and Felicia were still on their hunt for a way to find him without Madame Webs powers all the while still arguing in secret about who would get Peter when he did come home, (_if they only knew how long that rivalry would last)_. Aunt May was getting worried and suspicious about Peter's where a bout's and she was no longer buying the story of him being at their houses, that charade fell apart when Sam told her Peter was staying the night at Ava's and she forced Coulson to bring her to the Tri-carrier to separate the two.

The screaming was on the other side of reinforced doors but the group of teenagers could still hear May Parkers voice as if she was standing there in the room screaming at them,

"Phil what kind of place houses 5 hormonal teenagers and allows them to share a room?" her shrill screams frightened most of the personnel on board but none more than Coulson, he was getting chewed out in person. May seemed so calm and collective all the time who'd of thought a simple trip of the tongue would result in a terrifying confrontation,

"Wow she does not sound happy does she?" Sam gulped receiving a glare from the others,

"yeah Sam who would think telling her that her teenage nephew staying at a girls house overnight would set her off like a doomsday bomb" Ava snapped.

Sam looked at Danny & Luke "what no back up or fortune cookie sayings to help with this?" he asked,

Danny just looked at him with a simple half smile "there is a saying for this situation but it's not an enlightening or "fortune cookie" saying, that was just dumb dude" Danny laughed as May Parkers voice got louder outside.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to the library before she kicks in that door" Luke said unable to hide his impending fear,

"Where is he Phil? The kids said he's been here all week, Spiderman or not you tell him to get out here before I turn this flying fortress upside down and shake him out of it!" they heard her snap at Coulson.

"That would actually be cool to see" Sam pointed out, "She knows he's Spiderman?" Luke choked, suddenly the door shot open and May Parker came barging in, she was mad, "hey Mrs. P" Luke said with a nervous wave,

"Hi kids, where is Peter hiding?" she demanded getting straight to the point, "uhm…. he a…well… we don't really no" Sam whimpered, clearly the wrong thing to say to Aunt May after spending the week saying he was bouncing from their alleged houses all week. May turned to Ava but her expression was unreadable like a cross from anger and disappointment,

"Ava a word in private if you don't mind" May asked sternly,

Ava gulped in fear as she stood up and followed May into the interrogation room.

"Please have a seat" May said sweetly, now Ava was nervous 10 seconds ago she was lethally mad and now she was just calm unnervingly calm, "Ava the boy's might be able to hide things from me but you have to much integrity to lie… at least not face to face" May said dauntingly.

Ava sunk back into her chair, she suddenly knew how it felt to be interrogated and May was ruthless "where is Peter?" May asked,

Ava felt like a tiny insect under Mays searing gaze, "he's gone Mrs. Parker, ever since his uncle's birthday. We went to see a psychic and something went wrong" Ava trailed off as her voice began to waiver "he was lost in a time vortex…. I know it sounds crazy but it's true" she stammered.

May sat silently on her side of the table for a few moments the look in Ava's eyes told her she wasn't lying Peter was gone. Her eyes burned as tears flooded flowed down her cheeks, her nephew or rather her son was lost to her 3 years after her husband, and with a broken heart May buried her face in her hands and cried.

Ava slid around the table to Mays side and wrapped her arm around her shoulders "I'm so sorry we hid this from you Mrs. Parker" she whimpered fighting back her own tears,

May grabbed Ava's hand "It's not your fault dear, just a cruel turn of fate, but why did it have to be a turn that took him from me" she cried.

Ava sat speechless nothing she could say would help the matter, Peter was gone and they still had no leads to find him, all she could do was sit with his aunt and cry. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Parker, if we hadn't gone to see that psychic he wouldn't be missing" she cried.

May pulled Ava's head into her shoulder and held her "it's not your fault Ava and don't ever fool yourself into thinking it was" she sobbed as Ava bawled into her shoulder.

"We'll just find some other way to bring him home".

Ava had finally cried her eyes dry May was nice enough to try and convince her it wasn't her fault but she still felt responsible, they sat in mutual silence until Ava's phone started ringing, Felicia's name crossed her screen she still wasn't fond of Black Cat but she was proving to be a valuable alley,

"Please tell me you found something useful" Ava said,

"Well now that's a really friendly way to answer a phone call. But yes I think I found an idea meet me at my penthouse in Manhattan" Felicia replied ending the call.

Ava turned to May and gave her another comforting hug "A … friend of mine thinks she found an idea about Peter, I'll keep you up to date if it works out" Ava whispered before taking off to the door,

Once more White Tiger found herself borrowing Spidermans spider cycle, she was starting to appreciate just how valuable having a bike was it made free running through the city look like a fools game, that and the constant vibration of the bike was very stress relieving.

She arrived at Felicia's penthouse and was overwhelmed by the antiquities that she kept, priceless Egyptian sculptures, pieces of art that were worth from thousands to millions. Japanese swords hung on the wall and the balcony was basically a giant half pool half hot tub with a tinted glass siding overlooking the city with a water fall flowing from the roof.

"Nice place" Ava said clearly she was envious of Felicia's lifestyle,

"Thanks but no need to be jealous you can have the same thing…. You know if you just drop shield and do what you want with your abilities, crime does pay as long as you're in it for yourself" Felicia laughed.

Ava shook her head she just could not fathom the fact that she was cooperatively working with a thief, what was worse was the fact that Peter had dated this thief,

"You said you found something that might help us find Peter?" she asked, Felicia smiled like the cat that ate the canary "I did come here and watch this" she directed Ava to the giant wall sized TV paused on a movie, "back to the future? It's bad enough Peter got me to watch that movie now you're going to make me watch it?" she sighed.

"Well no, since you know the movie I don't need to explain it but my plan is… well time machine" Felicia said, Ava was dumb founded a time machine was Felicia's big idea pure science fiction movie prop.

"Really a time machine? This is reality not science fiction" Ava scoffed,

"And yet Spider somehow ended up in some distant future" Felicia argued taking offence to Ava's scornful remark.

Ava was speechless Felicia had a point Peter was somehow teleported to a distant so maybe it would be possible for someone to control the ability, "ok we'll talk to Tony stark or possibly Reid Richards and see if it's even remotely possible" she said.

Felicia was about to reply when her TV cut out then flicked to a show where a man in a red and black suit was randomly dancing on the screen "What's up New York! It's time for the series première of Dead Pools gauntlet of pain, that's right folks the man who never dies, the anti-hero for hire, the world's funniest assassin whose fun at parties is know the host of this year's hottest reality show and tonight we have a special showing, my former shield training dummies no you know what that's too far the gang wasn't that bad but they still work for shield so it works. Yeah my former shield training dummies will run the gauntlet…. That is unless they want me to unalive this ugly woman". Dead pool jumped back as the camera zoomed in on a tied up J.J Jameson suspended from a crane on an oil refinery over the ocean,

"For the last time you crazy freak I am a man for god's sake I am the head editor of the Daily Bugle! You work with that wall crawling menace don't you? He set this up this proves he's nothing more a con-artist scamming the good people of New York" Jameson shouted at the camera.

"We'll be right back after these messages" Dead Pool interjected as a please standby message appeared on screen,

The faint sound of J.J being beaten in the back ground "you're…. ruining my…. show, this isn't a place for you to rant and bitch about Spiderman!" Dead Pool shouted.

Ava was staring at the screen completely loss for words "I don't believe it… Peter might have been right about him" she sighed,

"Who's the whacko?" Felicia asked.

"Dead Pool a former shield trainee who according to Peter turned mercenary….I really wished I believed him now" Ava said gulping nervously, as her communicator started going off and Fury's face appeared

"Ava are you near a TV? Dead Pool just called you kids out some old abandoned oil refinery meet up with the others and get over there and maybe bring your new secret partner with you" he ordered.

"He knew... of course he knew its Fury" Ava sighed "come on get that dominatrix outfit you call a costume and let's go on TV" she finished.

Within the hour White Tiger & Black Cat met up with the guys and took a Shield jet to Dead Pools Oil rig. It looked like a floating death trap "there's a landing pad over there Tiger" Powerman pointed, Tiger set the jet down as a swarm of Dead Pool look a likes surrounded the jet with guns, bats and one really big guy with a sledge hammer.

"Well Powerman your friends are here and look the big guy brought you a hammer" Nova said nervously,

Cat looked at Tiger "none of these clowns are cute" she said disappointedly.

Tiger face palmed herself they were surrounded by goons with guns and one supersized goon with a hammer and Black Cat was concerned because none of them were cute, "how can you even tell? They're wearing masks!" she shrieked,

Cat just shrugged "call it intuition" she deadpanned, "feline or women?" Nova laughed, Cat bopped him nose spilling a little bit of blood.

"Ow… bitch…. That hurts you know!" Nova cried,

"Ok can we please focus on the growing crowd of deadpool look a likes" Powerman gasped, watching the ever growing crowd forming alongside the jet,

"IronFist activate the deflector shield" Tiger ordered.

"The deflector shield? What is this star wars?" Powerman laughed, Tiger didn't laugh she just waited for IronFist to flip the switches which he did and seconds after a massive concussive shockwave over the platform throwing the deadpool look a likes in every direction, now let's go catch us a creep" Tiger said.

The team left the jet all the deadpool look a likes were either out cold or over board leaving a very upset deadpool on the main screen "are guys for real do you know how much those suits cost! A lot! And now I have to hire more interns. Not that I ever paid these ones but still…. Have you tried sitting through a job interview it sucks!" Deadpool moaned "just for that you guys don't get any commemorative T-shirts".

"This will be easy enough" Cat laughed as she started walking towards the main door, "Cat wait!" IronFist screamed, Cat stopped as the floor grate fell from out under her "duly noted this guy has booby traps" Cat said tensely as she backed away.

Another small squad of Deadpool's interns came charging from around the corner weapons at the ready as the team all took their stances. Except for Black Cat who had disappeared,

"see this why I prefer dogs, dogs don't runaway on you" Powerman growled in frustration as threw a handful of interns off the platform, "just leave it dude we'll deal with her soon enough" Nova replied as he blasted an intern over the railing as Tiger and IronFist knocked out the last set of interns. More & more interns flooded the platform all carrying guns and grenades, "this isn't fair deadpool has his own show and an army!" Nova cried,

Before the new batch of interns attacked Deadpool appeared on screen visibly sweating through his suit and his hands on his head "ok guys shows over" he cried he started shaking on the spot.

"Now tell your fans or unpaid interns whatever they are to release J.J and escort him to the nice shield agents" came a very aggressive feminine voice from off screen,

"You heard the lady release the hostage!" Deadpool ordered getting very nervous for some reason "and we will be right back" with that the screen went black.

The deadpool interns brought J.J to the team who were still confused about what was going on, normally Deadpool would never pass up on a fight, but as they returned to the jet they got their answer Black Cat had deadpool tied up with her claws trapping his crotch, "you so much as breath and your new business card will read emasculated assassin who can't party from castration" Cat hissed in his ear.

"Trust me not moving" Deadpool squeaked,

"Holy crap! Cat captured deadpool" Nova gasped in astonishment,

"You sound surprised" she replied with a seductive wink "you boys are all the same big tough guys until your little guy is endangered then you're just little bitches for me to manipulate" Cat laughed.

"I change my mind… I like her" Nova smirked "and deadpool…. You're so cancelled".

"Dude that was weak where's webby he has good one liners bring webby out because this chapter can't end on Nova's terrible crack… ha crack I kill myself someTIII…." Deadpool was screaming a very high c sharp note as Cat used her razor sharp claws on a very sensitive part of his anatomy.

"Will you just shut the hell up" she laughed "he might need ice when we get back to the city" she finished.

**I don't think Dead-pool will be hosting his show for awhile either injured or jailed both seem pretty bad. (especially with Black Cats method of control)**

**so which big time genius is going to hear the girls idea of trying to build a time machine to save Peter without thinking how ridiculous it sounds?**

**next chapter Peter finds out a very upsetting secret that his team kept from him which leads to quick encounter with the wolf-spider**

**thanks everyone who has reviewed/suggested ideas & favourite/ followed this story it's you the readers and fans who make these projects fun thank you all hope you enjoy the rest of the story**


	9. shattered trust

Chapter 9: shattered trust

Peter awoke with a solid weight on his chest and a face full of silver wavy hair Felicia was sprawled across the length of his body, trying to be as subtle as he could Peter gently moved out from under so he wouldn't wake her.

She looked incredibly peaceful with her hair in a mess and curled around the edges of her face and a sleepy little smile on her lips, grabbing his T-shirt Peter made his way to the lounge for breakfast but on his way he got side tracked but Doc Connors out fitting Danny with a cybernetic arm. "Thank you Doctor Connors this is most appreciated" Danny said graciously using his new arm to lift the operating table "this is great I am once more whole" Danny cheered happily.

Peter walked into the lab admiring Danny's new arm "hey doc awesome job" he said, both Danny and Doc Connors turned to see Peter and they were both surprised, "what is there something on my face?" Peter joked, he was completely unaware of the light red lip prints peppered all over his face.

Danny and Connors trade amused glances "yeah red lip stick just about all over" Danny laughed circling his face, Peter picked up an empty beaker and saw his reflection he was sporting a lip stick tan "Felicia" he sighed while trying to hold down a laugh. "Hey Danny have you seen Ava?" he asked using his sleeve to wipe his face,

"She's in the training room" Danny replied, as Peter turned to leave Danny looked back at Connors "you know It is a shame he never got to reach his true potential, he could have been one of the greats" Connors whispered,

Danny nodded in agreement "indeed the day we lost him was a dark day in history".

Peter made his way down the training room just as Ava exited the room "morning web head" she greeted kissing his cheek "you're up earlier than I would have anticipated",

Peter felt his cheeks go red clearly it was not a secret where he spent his night last night which begged the question what would aunt May's reaction be?

Peter shuddered at the thought of his aunt confronting him about last night,

"Relax Peter Felicia and I will keep you safe from your aunt" Ava laughed "excuse me Peter I need a shower…" Ava gave him another quick kiss and walked away "…are you coming?" she called back.

**(Angel and devil spidey popped up on Peter's shoulders "what are you waiting for move it!" Devil spidey demanded, **

"**hey don't you dare try to take advantage of her feelings for you, the you from this time line might be gone but that does not give you the right to just skip ahead and live out his life you're only 17****" angel spidey argued but was quickly silenced by devil spidey webbing his mouth shut.**

"**Don't listen to him Felicia and Ava both came to you and told you this was how it was going to be plus small detail….. That was an open invitation!" he shouted, **"he has a point" Peter said looking at angel Spidey pointing at devil spidey** "see the kid gets it" Devil spidey said as he booted angel spidey from Peter's shoulder.**

Peter went to chase after Ava when a football slammed into his gut "you web head pass me the ball" Sam shouted, Peter whipped the ball back at Sam knocking him off his feet and through a door crashing into a dark and dusty room, "ohhh….wipeout" Sam moaned.

Peter entered the room it looked like it hadn't been used in years, Sam stood up the grim look on his face was a clear indication that he knew something about this room." Sam what is this room?" he asked,

Sam looked from side to side before centering his focus on Peter "this was the old hall of records, it was the place where…. Well where Goblin turned the tides against us…. This is where the end began" Sam finished.

Peter walked across the room and picked up a file it was dated the day he and Ava went to Madame Webs parlor blowing off the thick layer of dust he flipped the file open and started reading of course with his eyes still damaged the finer print was hard to make out through his dark sun glasses.

"_An anomaly occurred just outside of queens, White Tiger claims it was caused by a temperamental time rift created by a Psychic she called "Madame Web"__._

_Spiderman was lost during the confusion._

The next statement was dated almost two weeks after he disappeared. _White Tiger broke procedure by working with unauthorized personal known as Black Cat but after the quick capture of deadpool disciplinary action was suspended. And Black Cat temporary recruited to aid in search for spider-man._

Peter skimmed further along through the file until a few pages later at the back of the file a disc was attached to the paper dated 3 weeks after he disappeared.

_With the time machine plans stolen by Green Goblin and the prototype damaged hope of recovering was forfeited and a given way to the experiment "the immortal project" led by Dr. Miles Warren A.K.A the jackal, but all trials failed and the project abandoned. By order of the councillors Spider-man was proclaimed dead._

Peter read & reread the last sentence he was proclaimed dead after 3 weeks Ava said they looked for him for 3 years….she lied to him, he could feel what felt like the symbiotes presence trying to convince him to get angry and confront the others but instead he placed the disc in the monitor. Sam knew what was coming up and left the room to find the others,

The screen flickered and jumped and on screen appeared Tony Stark, Reid Richards, and hank Pym were connecting a few wires and the time machine sparked to life, it lit up blue on the inside and a purple tornado filled the chamber within 5 minutes a faint out line appeared of a human the red glove touched the chamber casing and a pair of white eyes laminated from the tornado.

Out of nowhere two missiles crashed into the time machine destroying the power core and causing the screen to go fuzzy, but still working just long enough to capture Green Goblin on screen stealing papers and throwing a grenade into the time machine blowing itinto pieces.

Peter fell back into his chair they made one attempt to find him and after that they tried to replace him, in truth Peter was at a cross roads of emotions on one hand he felt betrayed that they wrote him off so quickly, while at the same he wanted to believe they had a reason abandoning him. He saw it himself he was so close to crossing over, he was there inside that time machine.

Peter rose to his feet and left the tri-carrier he needed some time alone, time to clear his head,

He pulled on his suit and mask and started zipping and swinging across the city roof tops he was in full swing the storm inside his mind blocked his spider sense as he was tackled to the roof tops.

He quickly regained his balance and was face to face with a red and black Spider-man with a gold emblem, the spiderman from his vision the cold blooded killer that ruined his name.

"You!" he growled with searing venom,

"Me" laughed the other Spiderman, Peter started swinging wildly at his double ganger who lazily side stepped every swing.

"Predictable kid if you're going to survive here you better step up your training",

With one solid punch Peter dropped to his knees in pain, this other spiderman had a fist like solid metal,

Peter shot up once more but his fist collided his doubles resulting in his hand breaking, "AH damn it!" he growled.

A cold piercing feeling shot through his abdomen Peter fell back against the wall that's when he saw it wolverine's claws were growing from his doubles hands, "like the new addition? Courtesy of Wolverine after his death" he said squatting down to level height with Peter and pulling his mask off.

"There it is…. The twisted face of an angry teenager so by now you've learned those two catty play mates of yours lied to you?" he chuckled,

Peter looked up at him worriedly, "don't look so surprised kid it wasn't that long ago when I stood in your place…oh that's right they told you, you died in this world didn't they? Well you didn't…. you made it home right around the time that time machine idea blew apart. Rather than drop you back in this time, you got dropped somewhere in the middle after the team gave up looking for you….and where Osborne started trying to create his minions".

Peter heard every word his double was saying but he couldn't believe it, he was claiming he wasn't a clone and it wasn't clear but to Peter it sounded like this guy joined Osborne willingly.

"Stop beating around the bush and say what you're saying" Peter snapped trying to keep pressure on his wound,

The other Spiderman pulled off his mask it was Peter except he didn't his stupidly styled hair it was almost wavy and thick unlike the others he wasn't scared by countless battles but then again Peter had a healing factor the others didn't except Ava.

"I suppose they told you that I was the one who killed off the Avengers, Fantastic Four, the X-men and everyone else? Well that's somewhat true. Stryker put a 50 calibre Adomantium bullet through Wolverine. Osborn had Stryker surgically swap our arms giving me his claws and making me the wolf Spider, they turned against me they believed I was the threat and they tried to kill me first" he said.

Peter looked into his future selves cold blue eyes, his expressions never changed nor did his voice rise or drop in intensity, he still wasn't lying he truly believed he wasn't in the wrong.

"I tried to convince them I was still me but they wouldn't here it Fury put the warrant out for me, so I went back to Norman and told him I was a clone that jackal created and he spread the word…..if my so called friends didn't want me back then I didn't need them" he finished.

Wolf Spider stood up to his full height and looked down at Peter "they only loved you when they needed you as soon as that changes they'll turn against you…you're better off staying in this time kid you'll have a better life".

With those last words the wolf Spider swung away on his web line leaving Peter to sit and slowly heal while stewing in whirlpool of mixed emotions weighing the possibilities if the wolf Spider was lying or if his team was, the video he found exposed the teams lie of searching for him for 3 years yet Wolf Spider was a villain working for Green Goblin, he didn't know if he could trust anyone anymore.

Ava returned from her shower a little disappointed that Peter didn't join her but she figured it was because his aunt May cornered him. As Ava returned she was met by Felicia who was pretty much walking on air "morning Tiger how'd you sleep" she asked sounding politely smug about her night.

"I'm guessing not as well as yours" Ava replied dully blowing past Felicia,

"Hey now no need to be jealous it's your turn to have him today" Felicia said chasing after Ava. The two women made their way to the lounge where the rest of the team was in a frenzy,

"Why would you let him into the hall of records and then tell him?" Luke screamed in Sam's face.

"Sam what did you do?" Ava asked scanning the room for Peter.

"Sam let him see the records room and he read the files before disappearing on us" Danny said.

Ava and Felicia both gasped in fear if Peter saw those files he was likely to jump to conclusions and quite possibly to do something irrational "suit up and find him" Ava ordered.

**something is amiss with the future did Wolf Spider lie about who he really is? **

**or did the team lie to Peter about what really happened based on those files?**


	10. Two Spiders of the same Future

**sorry for the late update and sorry this is a short chapter but hope you guys enjoy**

Chapter 10: Two Spiders of the same Future

Green Goblin sat at his desk watching the monitors, Harry was in the lab being out fitted with a special armor plated flight suit and a sword, his glider was a snow board outfitted with thrusters. Goblin was trying to mold Harry in his image but Harry didn't want to go all Goblin monster, his wife already didn't approve of him.

The flight suit was black twin retractable blades in his gauntlets, the mask had a self –targeting, and a general read out control computer system similar to Jarvis and Tony's armor. Harry was calling himself the Night Goblin determined to win his father's approval he allowed himself to undergo a series of experimental procedures all in his own attempt to kill what heroes remained.

"Your boy seems motivated to please you, maybe he should be on knees he'd have better luck from that position". Goblin looked over to the shadows Spider-wolf was sitting on the wall just above the window,

"Something you want say?" Goblin growled sounding very displeased with his servants tone.

"yeah…you've treated your boy like a dog his entire life and he still tried to prove himself to you time and time again he's tried, yet you kept kicking him down…but to let him go this far? He's not a fighter and certainly not a killer. Norman if there was an award for shittiest father of the millennia you would be the repeat winner" Spider-wolf said coldly.

Goblin turned his chair to face his minion "you know for a clone you have a very open opinion" he growled,

Spider-wolf just shrugged "all it is, just an opinion" he replied dully.

Goblin turned back to his monitors where Mary Jane was sitting alone in the penthouse watching TV "my daughter in law doesn't approve of me or my son….be sure to escort her to the next life" he said coldly "then release Banner to keep those heroes and that pesky copycat Spiderman busy until my son and I are ready to exterminate them".

Spider-wolf exited the office smiling under his mask as he twirled a grey audio stick in his fingers "the kid is finally on edge with his team, Harry's ready to die for his nut job fathers crusade for a kingdom and I get some alone time with M.j….this just might work after all" he laughed to himself.

Spider-wolf sat across from the Osborn penthouse waiting for Mary Jane to leave at long last she finally exited the building as she crossed the street he silently slid down a strand of webbing hanging down in front of her. M.J jumped back after being startled by the Spiderman in front of her, and quickly went for her gun but Spider-wolf was quick to web her hands together before bringing her up to the roof top.

"we need to talk" he said breaking the webbing on her hands, M.J stood frozen in shock she knew this Spiderman was a murder and owned by her crazy father in law, "Did Osborn send you?" she demanded.

"You knew Osborn wanted you dead?" Spider-wolf gasped, M.J continued to glare at him "why else would you be here" she snapped. Spider-wolf hung his head in shame "you should never have to be afraid of me M.j" he sighed pulling his mask off. M.j's hand jumped to her mouth and her eyes widened she was looking at the face of someone she thought had lost, her oldest and best friend, her first love.

"Peter? Peter Parker" she gasped with her eyes starting to water, "a part of what's left of him" he replied, M.j looked him up and down he was nothing like she remembered his bright blue eyes which once held hope and life were now a cold steel blue and carried years of pain in them.

"Peter you're….You're a murder" she cried backing away from him,

Spider-wolf didn't deny what she was saying he just in silence while M.j processed what she had seen. "I came here to tell you I know everything I've done can never be forgiven but something has come up and I think I have a chance to fix everything but before I do there is something I want to know…..was there ever a second chance for you and me?" he asked.

* * *

Across town young Peter's injury was slowly healing but if he had stayed in the open he would have been exposed so with the strength he could summon at the time he managed to track down his and Harry's old club house in Manhattan. It was small broken down garden shed that boys used to hide from Flash and his band of bullies back in elementary school, Peter was resting on what was left of the time beaten couch the whole time thinking about what Spider-wolf had said to him.

The team had lied to him which wasn't a complete shock they've done it before and so had Felicia but Ava. Ava always had more integrity then to lie to somebody face to face but she lied to him then something Captain America said to Peter started droning through his ears "_it's a hell of a thing to lie to the people you love kid__.__ It eats at you, it haunts you and makes you question everything you do if you lie for the wrong reasons…you're no better than a common criminal". _

He could feel his wound healing but he still had no intention of returning to the tri-carrier not yet at least. His Double ganger or clone whatever he was needed to answer some questions and if it came to it he would make him. Peter rolled off of the couch "can't lie around all day, I have a future to fix" he groaned, he wasn't long getting back into the swing of things as he swung back towards the tri-carrier only to meet Shadow Tiger on the way.

"Morning Tiger" Peter said dully "come by to try and clone me again?" he scoffed,

"Peter what you saw in those videos, they weren't exactly accurate…" Tiger tried to say.

"So everybody didn't just write me off after the time machine and the clones went south" he growled,

"No! Felicia and I spent 3 years 3 long and lonely years looking for a way to find you Peter" even behind the mask Peter could tell she was showing tears, "do you have any idea how much it hurt Peter….spending15 years believing you were lost because I wanted to be a regular girl and have a normal date with the one person I ever loved!" she cried through a cracking voice.

Peter shut right up and felt like a microscopic insect he never took 2 seconds to think about how Ava had taken his disappearance a 15 second time jump for him, 15 long years for her, and she had to live with the self -guilt of believing it was her fault, he couldn't even begin to imagine how much pain she felt and even now 15 years later she openly admitted to loving him something Felicia had never said…yet at least.

"Ava…I"

"You what! You didn't know? You're sorry that it happened? I don't want you to apologize Peter! I want you to at least trust me like you once did" she cried and pulled her mask off showing her tear flooded eyes,

"if you don't love me the way you do Felicia that's fine but at the very least be my friend again and trust me" she was now physically crying and fell to her knees, and Peter quickly dropped down beside her.

"I had no idea you went through all of this over me…and I've always loved you Ava and I should trust you…you've never done anything to go against me, you know after you stopped thinking like a shield drone" he replied.

Ava pulled his mask off "I do miss the ocean blue color in your eyes" she whispered as she tilted her head up and kissed him.

* * *

Wolf-Spider sat on sofa while she poured him a drink, she still wasn't sure about him but at the same time this was Peter Parker that alone was enough for her to hear him out.

"so you really think you change everything, save the heroes of the world, make everything right…get rid of those claws and be the same guy I fell in love with when we were kids?" she asked.

Wolf-Spider nodded "I think I can, that black suit Spider kid is me at 17 if I can send him back to his own time properly this time the alteration in time and space will bring everything to the way it should be I just need to make sure the kid makes it home and I can't let him use Osborne's machine or else nothing will change and just repeat itself on a loop" he said as M.j sat down beside him.

"Then how time travel seems like a science fiction tale Peter" she argued, but Wolf-Spider smiled "_There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, _  
_than are dreamt of in your philosophy__"_he saidappealing to theatrical side,

"Care to elaborate Parker?" she asked unclear of the reason for him to quote Shakespeare.

Wolf-Spider smiled a gentle smile "beyond the boundaries of science men can't explain….magic does exist M.j in fact there is an artifact still intact at the Manhattan museum capable of the exact task I need done he replied.

M.j hopped into his lap "Peter if you're serious and you can fix this then there is greater than likely chance we can have a second chance at us" she replied, then she stopped to look at his eyes, his unfamiliar cold steel blue eyes. "Peter what happened to your eyes?" she whimpered,

Wolf-Spider smiled "funny story, the other night when the black suit Spider-man broke in and you triggered those massive UV lights you fried my eyes and damaged them…snow blindness effect temporary effect, permanent color change" he replied.

"Oh" she whimpered "guess I better make amends with you" she whispered seductively as she pulled him into her bedroom.

* * *

Goblin grew impatient of waiting on Wolf-Spider and walked down to his dungeon lab to a giant bowl like prison "Hulk I have job for you….kill the black Spider-man" he growled as he pulled a lever and lifted the prison,

"HULK SMASH!" came a thunderous roar from the darkness.

Goblin smiled "the end is near for you pathetic heroes" he chuckled.

**Hulk is loose and under Goblin reign meaning he's after the heroes.**

**Wolf-Spider has his own agenda involving sending Peter back to his own time and some how getting M.j back.**

**young Peter is finally starting to clue in on just how much he meant the people who cared about him.**

**what does everyone think? again sorry for the late update comments/suggestion are always welcomed **


	11. The Mystery of Mysterio

**sorry this chapter is short was a little pressed for time with it hope everyone enjoys**

Chapter 11: The Mystery of Mysterio

New York finally became calm and quiet as the sun rose on the city, it was the 3rd Monday (3rd week) since Peter was lost and hope was dwindling Ava and Felicia were becoming desperate and with desperation comes aggression.

The Two feline themed girls have tracked down Dr. Hank Pym, Dr. Reid Richards and convinced them of their idea but agreed that they needed the brilliant hot head Tony Stark and he was a difficult man to rationalize, Ava and Felicia entered the Stark labs in their civilian clothes and tried to find either Tony or his assistant Pepper.

Pepper was easier to find since she basically ran every detail of Tony's company and his personal life, Ava had to jog to catch up to her "Ms. Potts excuse me" she called catching Peppers attention, Pepper seemed confused she didn't know these young girls but they knew who she was.

"Can I help you girls?" she asked.

Ava stopped beside her "we're looking for Mr. Stark is he in?" she asked, Pepper looked at her P.D.A "do you have an appointment?" Pepper asked.

Before Ava could speak Felicia cut her off "Peter Parker is our friend and he's in trouble so we need Tony's help" she snapped,

Pepper knew Peter as the boy who won the Starks most up and coming scientist award and as a good friend to Tony "he's in his office" she replied before leading the two girls to the elevators.

"What kind of trouble is Mr. Parker in?" Pepper asked nervously, Peter was always a good boy so him and trouble didn't mix well or even at all,

"It's hard to explain" Ava replied and it was saying your friend was transported through time by a mystic physic wasn't exactly your average description of trouble…well in Peter's case it would be.

Pepper led the girls into an office that over looked the better part of Manhattan and Tony Stark was just emerging from his office bathroom with a towel draped over his shoulders clearly he just finished having a shower. "Tony these girls are here to see you…it's important so I suggest you actually listen" Pepper said sternly,

Tony took a seat at his desk "ok girls before we begin…. is this you're my father bit? Because if it is….my lab has a D.N.A testing station to prove it" he said.

The girls shot Tony a haunting glare "putting that sickening thought aside we're friends of Peter Parkers and we need your help to save him" Ava said.

Tony looked up at the two girls he saw the fear in their eyes and something else but that wasn't the pressing issue, "what has happened to Peter?" he asked.

The girls looked at each other than back to Tony their fingers nervously twitched and tented "he's….has was transported through time….and we can't find a way to save him…so we were hoping you would agree to work with Mr. Pym and Dr. Richards to help build a time machine so we can find a way to save him" Ava said with a shaky voice.

"Time travel? Really that's the punch line….look kids tell Peter if he's going to try and pull a fast one on me to go with gimmick that's actually plausible" Tony sighed.

Ava's eye's flashed green and her anger spiked he thought they were joking about this she reached across the table and pinned to the wall her green eyes shifted into narrow slits like a cat's eye and she began to growl "you listen to me you arrogant bastard I care about Peter more than you do yourself and I will do anything to get him back so either you help us or I swear I will remove your favorite part of your anatomy" she growled flexing her claws menacingly to make her point.

Tony was one of New York's greatest heroes as Ironman and yet here he was being threatened by a teenage girl with a crush, "ok I'll help…just lower those claws because I still like to use that" he gulped as Ava lowered her claws.

Felicia just stared in awe at Ava she had a very violent dark side which was something she could approve of it meant she and Ava had more in common than just their feelings for Peter,

"Pepper cancel my appointments and have Lab 13 cleared out" Tony said as he tried to fix his hair.

* * *

Meanwhile across the city in Soho another plan was unfolding, the man in the green mech suit was flipping through the pages of a very Halloween looking book and the scanner he used on Madame web to try and tap into whatever connection she has to the time rift that allowed her to see and manipulate aspects of time. A power he could harness and use to create a world where he was the rightful ruler, "Spider-man's missing and Shield is distracted, now is the time to move forward with my plan finally I will take my rightful place and all those who mocked me and my illusions will suffer my wrath and all will fear the name Mysterio" he cackled.

He had most of what he needed to move forward with his plan he was only missing a few things a reference to "_the stone of time_" a number of times but he could save that for later as he already knew where it was, the other thing a power source that could generate and flux the energy needed to control the power of time manipulation he so desired.

"The world will be mine but first a visit to a well-financed laboratory for my power source" he laughed as a purple smoke surrounded and lifted his feet from the ground and exited the building.

Luke and the guys resumed their regular day to day activities school by day and crime fighting by night although their day time adventures proved to be more difficult with a certain redhead pestering them every day about Peter's where a bouts and today was no different.

"Sam have guys heard anything from Peter? I've been trying none stop to call him about a photography internship at the bugle but he's never gotten back to me and when I go to see him at home his aunt says he's away!" M.j snapped it wasn't like Peter to just up and disappear without telling her they had been best friends since they were 6 and shared everything. So when he vanished without even so much as a text she became worried and the fact that Sam was hiding something made her even more suspicious "Sam you know something…either you tell me what's going on or we're going to have a problem" she said dauntingly,

Sam gulped nervously now he was understanding why Parker always said she was impossible to argue with, she was terrifying. "Well…you see…it's like this…." Sam rambled while M.j stood in front of him her arms crossed and a haunting look on her face waiting for his answer,

"Today Sam!" she growled aggressively. Sam could have sworn he saw her nails grow long and sharp like Ava's claws, "mommy" he squeaked.

* * *

Oscorp tower was vacant after Green Goblin had broken in and stolen some tech the lab remained empty of security and scientist, Mysterio was able to just walk in and steal what tech he wanted for his promising plan. He walked out with 2 ½ pounds of plutonium in a pressurized gage "merry Christmas Quintin" he thought to himself.

No Police came to the sight of the robbery and there wasn't even an alarm Mysterio walked away with his hands full of nuclear reactive material, "the stage shall be set and the show will be spectacular….and then Spider-man will die" he chuckled.

**again sorry this was short will make the rest longer.**

**the Cat women have gathered the group of scientist they needed to make the time machine (will the results differ from the video Peter saw 15 years later).**

**M.J suspects something about Peter how long before she finds out? or will Sam ultimately crack and spill everything?**

**and Mysterio is getting ready to unveil his grand plan will Spider-man return home to stop him? **

**thanks everyone for reading and reviewing, or suggesting the feed back has been great thank you all.**


	12. Sparing Partners

Chapter 12: Sparing Partners

Peter stepped out of his steaming hot shower with Ava right behind him, "you're getting better Peter" she said in a bubbly tone kissing his head.

Peter felt extremely light on his feet after their little session "well the consistent practice is helpful" he laughed, there was a clatter and a crash as Ava tripped over pile of laundry and hit the sink.

"Damn it Peter turn some lights on!" she snapped, Peter picked up his shades before flipping on the light,

"Sorry Ava but…my eyes" he trailed off as Ava wrapped her arms around him, her warm body felt soothing.

"I know Peter, I know" she whispered there was a knock at the door which brought the two out of their embrace,

"Hey if you two are done in there we think we found a way to send Peter home" came Sam's voice from the other side of the door.

"15 years later and he still manages to irritate the crap out of me" Peter moaned,

Ava & Peter quickly redressed and joined the others in the situation room Doc Connors had a hologram floating over the table of which Peter recognized from the records recording he saw as the time machine that was supposed to take him home.

"If I'm remembering right the recording showed that plan tanked" Peter said,

Connors looked over at him "15 years ago when Goblin destroyed the original and stole the plans…yes it didn't work, but now Goblin has rebuilt it should he ever want to alter a moment in time but since you never returned he never needed it"

"So what we storm Oscorp tower and hope to find an old time machine and Dr. who my ass back home?" Peter scoffed "guys I'm sorry but I just don't want to put too much faith in a plan that already failed once" with that Peter stood up and went for a walk.

The others all stared at each other around the table "did we miss something? Either the boy doesn't want to go home or some things got him spooked" Connors said.

Everyone turned to Ava & Felicia expecting them to have the answer but unfortunately they didn't.

* * *

Peter had changed back into his black suit and went wall crawling rather than walking, he didn't like the time machine idea for his own reasons or rather his future reasons, he didn't know why he even considered listening to Wolf-Spider but he knew he wasn't lying about the events that took place after the time machine failed.

He swung from the roof tops leisurely, it always helped him think clearly he dropped on to a roof where a familiar red and black Spider-man was waiting for him.

"Geez kid M.j was right we should have invested a watch" he laughed, as Spider-man walked up to him,

"You were right…they want to use Goblins time machine to send me home" he sighed, Wolf-Spider leaned back against the ledge.

"So are you finally ready to trust yourself?" he asked crossing his arms even under the mask Spider-man knew he had a self -righteous smile, this version of him was responsible for the world around him and yet had ambitions to save it, he wanted a better life for himself and everyone else.

"…yes, I'm ready" Spider-man replied extending his hand,

"Good boy, I'll have you home and back to your cat girls and your friends soon enough" Wolf-Spider replied shaking Spider-man's hand.

"I'll call you when I've worked the details just make sure you're there both our lives depend on this" he said as he turned to leave "oh yeah…Hulks looking for you" with those last words he swung away.

Leaving Spider-man alone the roof "Hulk?" he asked himself in confusion

* * *

Harry was enjoying a massage from his beloved mistress, he figured after spending the day being exposed to performance enhancing chemicals he needed the rejuvenation time, "Marina your hands are magic" he laughed.

The woman named Marina slipped out of her robe "if you like my hands…you're going to love what the rest of me can do" she cooed as Harry rolled on his back. Marina had just climbed on top of Harry when Green Goblin barged into the room.

"Get up!" he growled grabbing Harry by the face and slammed him into the wall punching a hole in the drywall "you're far from ready to confront those insignificant pests or to dispatch Wolf-Spider so why are you wasting time with the help!"

He threw Harry across the room, he crashed into a massaging chair "I'm more than ready to get rid of all of them and I can do it alone so screw off!" Harry snapped standing up.

Goblin swatted him away like a fly, "when you're ready to man up you can try again until then…get to the synthesizing chamber!" he retorted and left leaving Harry emasculated in front of his mistress, "I'll show you… I'll kill those heroes and the new Spider-man after I'm done with them… I'll turn my attention to you and the traitor Wolf-Spider for sleeping with my wife" he growled.

* * *

Peter was still swinging around the city trying to think up his own way home incase his double ganger double crossed him,

"Whether or not he is me he still hasn't proved I can trust him…and then there's Ava and Felicia if I go home I'll have to choose between one and the other…" that's when Peter dropped on to a window and froze if he went home the timeline would alter completely. He wouldn't have the girls, his aunt May wouldn't be happily married to Coulson, as dark and depressing as this future was there were some better aspects to it then to the world he left behind.

"Crap I hate quantum mechanics" he mumbled,

"HULK SMASH!" came a thunderous roar from the roof tops beside him, Peter's head torqued to the left just as his spider sense went haywire and a big green object slammed into the building inches from where he was standing. The wall caved in and crumbled as Hulk tackled him, they crashed through the first 6 floors crashing in a crater in the lobby, Spider-man had slipped out of Hulks grip just before they hit the ground.

"Hey big guy…what the hell!" he shouted down at Hulk,

Hulk sprang from the crater his glare fixed on Spider-man "Hulk Smash fake bug man, bug man was Hulks friend…you not bug man!" he threw his boulder sized fits at Spider-man who quickly dodged them.

Hulk like everyone else thought he was a clone, so Hulk attacking Peter wasn't exactly a mind boggling conundrum, Hulk threw Spidey through the nearest wall and into the open street "ok that hurt a little bit" he groaned as he pushed himself up just in time to be slammed with a car sending him flying down the street.

He was muscled and over powered on this one but he had sparred with Hulk before at the Avenger tower although he never could knock him out he did know how to distract him. The civilians that were surrounding the fight quickly ran away with some recording the fight on their cell phones, some remembered black suit Spidey as venom but today he was the good guy.

Spidey quickly dashed over to the nearest hot dog stand "excuse me I need to borrow your hot dog cart" he blurted as he grabbed the stand and ran "I'll bring in back thank you!",

"Hey! Spidey just stole my cart!"

"Hey Hulk look I got hot dogs", he called over "I hope this works" he mumbled to himself.

Hulks fist slammed down in front of him but he still held his ground "look hot dogs…you remember hot dogs don't you?" Spidey asked nervously,

Hulk jammed his hand into the cart and pulled out a massive handful of hot dogs and started wolfing them down "you good fake bug man" Hulk said jamming more and more hot dogs into his mouth.

"Wow that was easy" Spidey laughed Hulks fist slammed into him forcing him through another wall "OH come on!"

"Hulk don't like to share" Hulk said calming down and shoveling more hot dogs down his throat.

* * *

Peter returned to the Tri-carrier with Hulk trailing behind him still wolfing back the hot dogs, Peter was holding his head which was spinning like a top, "guys I found us a new door man" he yelled, the others all gasped and jumped back in worry "Hulk!" they screamed.

"It's ok he's good again…he just needed to be fed" he protested waving his hands back and forth,

Ava was the first to step forward "what the hell do you do when you run off on your own hold up a banner saying I'm Spider-man?" she snapped smacking him on the back of the head,

"OUCH!" Peter wailed rubbing his head "that hurts you know he just put me through a building".

Hulk patted Peter on the head "you ok for fake bug man"

Sam stood there with his jaw hanging open "…..how?"

But everyone brushed him off as Ava & Felicia walked Peter off and Hulk went to the kitchen,

"have you thought about considering using the time machine Peter because as it is you have no other way home" Ava said, Peter sat on a chair and shrugged "not really sure about it… is there any other methods we could think up instead of having one plan?" he asked,

"Ok we'll think of another plan Peter but please consider all ideas" Felicia pleaded, Peter nodded then jumped between the two "just in case I do make it home I want to remember this relationship" he laughed snapping a photo as the girls kissed his cheeks.

* * *

Harry was in his dads lab suiting up in his night goblin armor he was hell bent to prove to his father he was worthy of being his son "first I kill the copycat then that back stabbing clone and finally when my dad says he's proud of me…I'll end him to and take the entire city for myself" he hissed as he dawned the mask

"Tonight the night the world can rest easy… tomorrow the night Goblin takes flight"

**Peter's formed a shaky alliance with Wolf-Spider but can he trust him?**

**Harry's prepped his armor and ready to set out and kill not only the new Spider-man but also Wolf-Spider!**

**how will Goblin take being crossed by his own son?**

**still to come: **

**A Mexican stand off with the heroes, Goblins and alternate versions**

**shared secrets between Ava and Felicia (2014)****Mysterio revealed**

**the time machine (another Spider-man)**

**paradoxes (turning back the clock)**

**Mystery and Future history**

**tying two worlds**

**the date **

**hope everyone is enjoying the story, thank you for the great reviews and support, If any one has one questions or suggestions I'd love to hear them **


	13. shared secrets (Mysterio revealed)

Chapter 13: Shared secrets (Mysterio revealed)

It was the eve before the time machine would be used to try and find Peter, Tony, Reid and Hank were all very confident in the machines capability but took today to make some last minute tweaks and fail safes.

Fury gave the young heroes the night off to help them take the edge off of tomorrow's endeavor Danny and Luke went to catch a Mets game, Sam got a text from M.j about meeting up for a quick bite to eat. Which left Tiger sitting alone overlooking the city with her thoughts,

"Hanging out on roof tops reminds me of somebody else we know" came a voice from behind her. She turned to face black cat who sat down beside her

"So tomorrow's the big day?" she sighed. Tiger nodded "you nervous? You know if it…goes sideways" Cat like Ava was also worried about the unfolding events of tomorrow, they had no idea what to expect and Tiger still had no leads on the man in the green suit who caused all this.

"Something on your mind Tiger?" Cat asked showing genuine concern for the girl who had become her friend over the passing weeks,

Tiger shrugged "just thinking what's going to happen if tomorrow works?" she said.

Cat took a deep breath she had been thinking about that same thing who was going to get to be with Peter when this was all over, "if you want him I won't stand in the way" she muttered,

Tiger turned to face her "Cat that's not fair to you though I wouldn't feel right knowing that I was ruining your chance at happiness" she sniffled.

"Awe kitten" Cat cooed wrapping a sympathetic arm around Tigers shoulder "we could share him".

* * *

Sam had met up with M.j for a quick what he was calling dinner date but M.j was calling a lunch meeting,

She was waiting at the food court sipping on a smoothie when Sam came trotting up to her with his hair slicked back and a goofy smile on his face carrying a bouquet of roses. "For the lovely lady" he said with a bubbly tone, M.j rolled her eyes but took the flowers.

Sam sat across from her still smiling but M.j had a question she needed answered and Sam had that answer no matter how long it would take she was going to make him talk "Sam where's Peter and don't say you don't know because I know you know" she said in a surprisingly calm tone. Sam sat back in his chair of course she wanted to discuss Peter.

"M.j nobody knows where he is" which wasn't a complete lie all Sam knew was that Peter got sucked into a time vortex when he was on a date with Ava but other than that he knew nothing.

"You know something Sam!" she said with a stern voice, her eyes narrowed she was now almost looking right through him and seeing his soul "Sam where is he?"

He voice was chilling and the haunting stare she was giving him was scary enough to give Freddy Kruger nightmares Sam gulped hard like he was trying to swallow a chestnut "I swear I don't know" he tried to speak with a steady voice but M.j has a very scary side to her.

Then the weirdest thing happened her stone cold glare turned into a soft smile "ok Sam if you don't know, you don't know" she said sweetly. Sam stood up just as something metal clamped around his wrist he looked down and saw M.j had cuffed herself to him.

"M.j what are you doing?" he squeaked,

M.J was smiling a triumphant smile "you know something Sam so until you tell me, we're stuck together for a while" she grinned evilly.

* * *

(Meanwhile back in Man Hatton)

Felicia had brought Ava back to her penthouse for a wardrobe change since Felicia couldn't be seen hanging around someone with Ava's disciplined school girl look.

"It's cute but if you're going to hang with me and draw some attention to yourself you have to work with your assets" she laughed as she threw a low cut tank top leather pants that looked like they would squeeze the life out of her and a pair of ridiculously high heels that had two straps on the top.

Ava however was skeptical and looked at the clothes Felicia was tossing at her "you can't be serious I'll look a Barbie bimbo" she scoffed,

Felicia bit her lip and raised her eyebrows at her "excuse me?" she jested,

"No offence Felicia" she replied.

"oh good cause you know I was offended there for a second but then you said no offence so now we're good" Felicia replied with light sarcasm "put the clothes on kitten trust me you'll feel like a new woman"

Ava shook her head but proceeded to change, she struggled to fit into her leather pants but after a struggling two minutes of twisting and wiggling she slid into them. She did look good the purple top and leather pants just somehow worked on her, "told you so" Felicia laughed.

Ava hobbled on her heels as she walked back into sitting room Felicia wolf whistled "see sexy suits you" she said,

Ava blushed a little bit "hey Felicia how did you end up the way you are?" Ava asked shyly. She was curious about her origin story but never pressed the issue although for some reason she wanted to ask now.

Felicia went quiet for a few moments and her eyes fell to the floor "cat burglary is my family business but I get the feeling you're referring my personality and my attitude. When I was younger I wasn't exactly this" she gestured to herself "I was a shy timid girl and not exactly a guy's first choice. Then I met Rich the school hot shot and he asked me to a party" Felicia began to choke up and fought back tears "he did things to me…vile, disgusting things. I was ashamed of myself I felt so powerless. After I spent months on pills and depression then one day something just clicked. I went to a martial arts gym and trained to fight, I took gymnastics to prefect my balance and acrobatics, and then I tracked Rich down after school and clawed him up so he could feel the shame of being marked that he had inflicted on me. I changed my appearance to suit my new physique and took on the new confident and flirtatious personality and became the Black Cat after my Father. I met Spider shortly after and well the way he was with me as both black cat and Felicia I couldn't help but love him" she finished.

Ava was stunned she never would have guessed that was her story or even that Felicia was once a shy timid girl, "I…. I'm sorry to pry" Ava said sorely,

Felicia dried her eyes "it's ok….now how about you tell me about what happened to Peter the day he vanished?" she asked.

Now it was Ava's turn to go quiet she felt responsible for Peter's disappearance that was no secret she took a slow deep breath and began "I found Peter at the cemetery visiting his uncle he said talking to his uncle helped him deal with some things…now that I think about it he never did say what he was dealing with. But after that we went and saw Madame Webs flyer and I wanted to see what the future held" Ava paused a moment and Felicia could only guess it was because this was the part Peter vanished,

"The parlor was attacked by a man in a green mech suit…" that last detail caught Felicia's attention.

"Green suit, purple cape, crystal ball on his head?" she asked eagerly, Ava nodded Felicia knew something about the man in the mech suit,

"His names Mysterio a half-baked illusionist but a clever strategist, Peter's gone against him before. He relies on his illusions to combat his enemies and bring their fears to life" she said.

Ava recalled the snakes that slithered over her when Mysterio attacked the parlor and shuddered "where do we find him?"

Felicia scratched her cheek "you'd have to ask Spider that, let's get through tomorrow first" she said trying to be uplifting but also was extremely scared that tomorrow might not go the way they want and Peter wouldn't come home to them.

* * *

Sam was still cuffed to M.j but her death stare finally broke him and he was spilling everything,

"Peter's actually Spider-man, he was on a date with Ava and some dude in tricked out suit blasted him into a distant time zone and now we can't find him, but there is a group of scientist are trying to build a time machine to find him" he blurted out in one long winded breath. So while Sam was breathing heavy M.j was frozen, "Peter's gone? Sam take me to see Ava….I think she and I need to talk" she whimpered

**Sam blew it! he told Mary Jane Peter's secret (that could cause problems if Peter makes it home)**

**now we know why Felicia is so vexed on Peter he's the only decent guy she met.**

**Ava's gotta new look mimicking black cat.**

**Ava now has a name: Mysterio the man in the suit was a cheap illusionist but still a threat.**

**still to come:**

**the time machine (another Spider-man): the time machine works but the Spider-men who emerge aren't quite right**

**the Mexican standoff: Goblins vs. Spiders and heroes when night Goblin makes his move on young Spidey it forces Wolf-Spiders plan **


	14. the time machine (the other spider-men)

Chapter 14: the time machine (the other Spider-men)

The sun arose on the day of truth. Today was the day that the time machine was being turned on and the day everyone believed Peter was coming home.

But before Ava could meet the others at Stark industries lab she and Felicia went to meet M.j and Sam apparently they had to talk about something important,

M.j and Sam were waiting by the pond in central park when Ava and Felicia arrived, Ava was still struggling with walking on her heels "how did I let you talk me into wearing these?" she asked.

Felicia just smiled at her "because heels are used to show of your assets better than any pants or top and you want Spider to notice you as soon as he comes home" she replied.

Ava rolled her eyes at her "yeah I can just envision that encounter oh wow Ava you look…a lot like Felicia and what banging body I've never noticed under the green mini shirt" Ava laughed.

"Hey now Spiders not that oblivious…I'm sure he's noticed your banging body before" she replied bubbly, it was almost amazing to Felicia how a girl like Ava doubted herself but knew that Ava would never listen to her arguments, "come on let's get this meeting over with and go see Spider…we still need to have a talk of our own"

They met up with M.j and Sam right away Ava caught sight of Sam fidgeting, she knew he did something he shouldn't have. And Mary looked like she wanted to throw something,

"Hey M.j what did you want to talk to me about?" Ava asked. M.j looked at Felicia then back to Ava,

"I thought this was a private talk" she said coldly.

Ava shrugged "if that's the case why is Sam here?" she replied equally as cold.

The two girls walked over to the water leaving Felicia and Sam to wait around for them, "what did you do short stack?" she hissed at Sam. Sam looked at his feet he knew he screwed up big time with this one,

M.j and Ava stood down at the water's edge looking at the glimmering light on the waters glass like surface then M.j took a deep breath "Ava I know about you and Peter, I know about your secret lives and I have a pretty good idea about how you feel about him. But I think it's only fair you know that I've always felt the same way about him… so what do we do with this?" Mary Jane asked.

Ava slapped her hand to her face it was bad enough she and Felicia were disputing over Peter and M.j was in the mix, she waved Felicia over to them "well it seems we all have affections for the same guy" she sighed.

"So do we let him choose?" M.j asked,

"I still say we just take turns with him" Felicia said.

"You're twisted" M.j deadpanned, Ava went to voice her next idea when a text appeared on her screen _"__the machine is ready" _she showed Felicia and M.j and they decided to settle this later.

* * *

Fury was waiting for them at Stark industries when he saw M.j he looked like he was ready to lose it, "Sam blabbed" Felicia said before Fury even opened his mouth. Sam's jaw dropped Felicia just through him under the bus without hesitation as Fury dragged Sam away the 3 girls entered the lab bay where Tony and Reid were ready to start the experiment.

"Now look kids there is no guarantee on this especially since the locator sample was compromised we only have 15% usable D.N.A" Tony said sheepishly,

The girls all nodded as Reid flipped the final switch the lab went black as the containment capsule lit up an eerie pale blue the bolts of static cracked across the lab ricocheting off the walls. It wasn't long when the capsule filled with purple smoke and a hand appeared on the glass,

"It's working!" M.j cheered Tony dialed back the power as a Spider-man in a holographic blue suit with a red face and spikes on his wrist appeared from the smoke. He pounded on the glass capsule "hey what the shock is going on! Let me out!" he shouted,

"That's not our Spider" Felicia said as Tony turned the dial again the blue Spider-man disappeared.

"Ok…so he's not in… what year was that? 2099" Reid sighed as he scribbled down a note, Ava bit her bottom lip she was getting worried despite this being the first trial the results weren't exactly inspiring hope. The lab lit up again as the smoke filled the chamber another Spider-man appeared, this one was wearing an old WW2 fighter pilots vest and an unusual looking aviator goggles.

"Like the look very mysterious and dangerous but the six shooter holstered on his boot doesn't seem very Spider-man" Ava pouted,

"Where the hell am I? What's going on here?" the black suit Spider-man shouted as he too started pounding on the glass. Reid once again flipped the switch and this Spider-man vanished.

"Ok he's not in 1934 either….seems were not only crossing time but dimensions to" he muttered,

Tony cranked the voltage and Reid turned the dial once more "come on work!" Tony growled the smoke filled the chamber there was a red glove pressed against the glass and a pair of white eyes then he came into view, Spider-man but he was different his colors were darker and the spider was bigger, its legs wrapped around his body connecting to the spider on his back.

"That has to be him!" Mary Jane cried,

Spider-man looked at the girls on the outline of the chamber "Felicia? What's going on? This is a hell of a way to dump somebody" he panicked. Ava & Mary Jane turned slowly to Felicia with an aggressive questionable expression,

"That is not our Spider" Felicia replied shaky pointing at the capsule.

"God damn it! How many Spider-men are there?" Tony shouted as he and Reid flipped the switch again this time the control panel arc out causing the capsules power to surge, the over loading power blew the capsule to pieces prompting everyone to take cover. The blue lights became a dense swirling mist with muffled voices echoing from the center, the mist became definitive and a clear image appeared of a scrawny black suit Spider-man and a black and red Spider-man battling the green goblin and some other goblin knock off. But the final clue was the team in the background.

"_Spider watch out!" the black suit Spider-man dodged a pumpkin bomb and Black cat knocked Goblin off his glider,_

"_Hey web head! There's your door!" Nova screamed pointing at the worm hole on their end the black suit Spider-man turned and was looking right at them, he was frozen in the midst of battle but slowly walked up to the time tear._

"_Ava?__"__ He gasped with the slightest hint of a smile forming on his face,_

Ava walked up to portal from her side as the black suit Spider-man removed his mask. Ava's eyes started to water as her hand reached out "Peter you're ok" she cried she touched the light and the time hole rippled at her finger tips then her hand phased through "quick Peter take my hand come home!" she yelled.

_Peter reached out his hand but turned his head back to the fighting shadow Tiger and Black cat were fighting with Goblin and losing, his hand slowly lowered "I….Ava I can't" he said his eyes getting watery,_

"Peter please!" she shouted stepping forward until Reid wrapped his stretchy arm around her waist "Peter please take my hand and come home!"

_Peter's hand fell I'm sorry Ava I…I just can't yet" his voice soft and sincere as he turned he then stopped and turned back to face her "don't you dare blame yourself for this ok, you blame me, blame the universe but you do not blame yourself ok" he pleaded._

"_Kid I could use some back up over here!" the red and black Spider-man shouted, Peter went to turn again "I'll be home soon Ava and I'm sorry for doing this to you" _

"Peter…please! Come home!" she cried, Peter looked at her one last time his eyes were a cloudy grey rather than his normal blue then turned away from her "Peter!...I love you " she whispered as the portal disintegrated.

The lab was an awkward quiet as Ava dropped to her knees he was right there she almost had him and he turned away from her, Ava felt her eyes burn and a cool tingling feeling running down her cheeks she was crying there was only ever two people Ava's life who could make her cry her father and Peter now both were gone.

Felicia walked up and sat down beside her "hey chin up, you saw what I saw he's ok and he's a bright boy he'll come home like he said he would besides I saw us in the back ground so he does come home at some point" she whispered.

* * *

Fury, Tony and Reid returned to Tony's office, "Well that was a bust!" Tony snapped pouring himself a stiff drink "Parkers gone and the time machine is toast"

Reid turned to Fury "doesn't Shield have that _immortal_ project still in the archives? He asked. Fury took a sip from his drink and swished his glass in his hand,

"If we do this there is no coming back from it and both those young ladies out there will kill us for even talking about this" he replied.

* * *

Felicia took Ava out she needed something to eat to take her mind off of what just happened.

"_don't you dare blame yourself for this ok, you blame me, blame the universe but you do not blame yourself ok__"_those words played over again and again in Ava's head she was starting to feel like Peter knew she was blaming herself.

"We don't even know what era or dimension he was in so we can't even ask madam web if she can find him" she said sourly throwing the salt shaker across the table,

"Hey relax he'll be home ok just have faith" Felicia replied.

Ava started playing with her fries "he was right there Felicia I could have touched him and he turned away from me"

"He stayed to finish the fight Ava that's what he does, he sees things through to the end"

"I know…but I was really hoping I mattered enough to him that he would have come home" she mumbled, Ava resumed playing with her food as the two sat in silence both shedding light tears at the fact they were so close to having Peter home "it's not fair" they sighed in unison.

** the time line is changing Goblin didn't interfere with the time machine but Ava saw Peter only she doesn't know where or when he is.**

**M.J has feeling for Peter too! this might complicate things.**

**and what happened to Sam after Fury dragged him away?**

**Fury's considering the immortal project will he proceed with the ****plan?**

**thank you to all the readers and followers you have made this a very fun project and I am loving the feed back from everybody so thank you**


End file.
